SEQUEL MINJAE TWO HEART
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER] Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah membeku untuk mu. Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk kedua kalinya. This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS"
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

"**SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah membeku untuk mu. ****Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk kedua kalinya. ****This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS". Enjoy it~]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP. 1**

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Kini jaejoong dan kedua anaknya tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya di Vancouver, Canada. Semua properti yang mereka miliki di Korea sudah mereka jual semua, termasuk mansion keluarga jaejoong, apartment pribadi jaejoong, mobil jaejong, sampai hotel dan perusahaannya yang dia rintis dari awal pun kini sudah dia serahkan kepada sepupu nya yang bernama himchan untuk dikelola. Tidak sepenuhnya diserahkan, jaejoong tetap memantau dan menerima gaji serta dividen dari perusahaannya.

Mereka memulai semuanya dari nol. Jaejoong dan kedua orangtuanya membuka sebuah kedai masakan korea di Granville Island yaitu sebuah pulau yang dijadikan pasar. Diawal mereka menjalankan bisnis ini, kedai yang mereka punya hanya kedai kecil dan pengunjung yang datang pun hanya oang – orang asia yang kebetulan bekerja disana. Tapi sekarang pengunjung yang datang terkadang sampai tidak bisa mendapatkan meja untuk makan, ini semua berkat bantuan dari Kris. Dokter yang membantu jaejoong saat dia melahirkan dulu. Kenapa jaejoong bisa berada di Canada dan ada kris disana bersamanya?

Itu karena sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, jaejoong akhirnya luluh juga dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan kris. Dua tahun pertama kepindahannya dari korea, jaejoong beserta orangtua dan kedua anaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Heilongjiang, yaitu kota tempat kelahiran appanya. Di China pun sebenarnya hanggeng memiliki beberapa perusahaan juga yang bergerak dibidang peternakan, pertanian dan perkebunan. Tapi itu semua hanya dikendalikan dari korea, sekarang sejak mereka pindah kembali ke China, dia kembali masuk kantor.

Heechul membantu jaejoong untuk mengurusi kedua buah hati jaejoong yang sangat tampan dan lucu – lucu itu. Dengan sabar jaejoong menjaga dan mengurus kedua anaknya tanpa seorang suami disampingnya.

.

.

**#Flashback 5 tahun lalu**

Suatu hari ketika jaejoong sedang menjemur anaknya dihalaman depan rumah keluarga mereka, kris datang dengan balutan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana jeans abu - abu yang pas menutupi kaki jenjang nya, jangan lupakan kacamata minus yang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nya, serta tatanan rambut blonde nya yang agak panjang dan sengaja dibuat acak – acakan. (bayangin si kris zaman MAMA)

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris didepan rumahnya dan china pula. Karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu lagi sejak jaejoong keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan pindah ke China.

Setelah hampir 2 bulan tidak bertemu akhirnya, mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi. Kenapa kris bisa mengetahui dimana sekarang jaejoong tinggal sedangkan mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali saja selama ini. Itu semua karena campur tangan heechul. Sejak awal bertemu dengan jaejoong, kris sudah menyampai kan ketertarikan nya akan jaejoong kepada heechul. Dan heechul yang merupakan ibu – ibu pecinta pria china yang tampan dan tinggi dengan senang hati menerima kris sebagai calon menantu nya. Mereka pindah pun kris diberitahu oleh heechul, tanpa sepengetahuan hanggeng dan jaejoong tentunya.

Kenapa kris baru datang setelah 2 bulan kepindahannya ke China, itu karena Kris harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya di korea sebagai Dokter magang, setelah itu dia kembali ke China lagi untuk kembali bekerja di Rumah Sakit Swasta di Beijing. Tapi karena jaejoong ada di Kota Heilongjiang maka Kris memutuskan untuk bekerja di salah satu Rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu.

Jaejoong menyuruh kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan mansion keluarga atau pun rumah nya dulu saat masih bersama changmin. Dengan dibantu oleh kris yang sebenarnya sudah ditolak oleh jaejoong, mereka berdua beserta dengan kedua anak yang masing – masing digendong oleh jaejoong dan kris memasuki rumah. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, aniya?

Jaejoong kemudian mempersilahkan kris untuk duduk, saat jaejoong berniat akan mengambil sehun dari gendongan kris, kris malah melarangnya.

"Biar saja mereka disini. Aku tahu akan canggung jika hanya kita berdua tanpa ada anak – anak. Lagi pula, anak mu yang manis ini begitu lelap tidur dalam gendonganku. Kau tidak keberatan kan jae?"

"ba.. baiklah jika itu mau mu. Toh sehun juga tidak menangis."

"Jja duduk lah, pasti kau kaget kenapa aku ada disini setelah hampir 2 bulan kita tidak berjumpa."

"Ne aku sangat penasaran." Jaejoong pun duduk sambil mengambil botol susu yang sudah disediakan oleh maidnya tadi setelah jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.

Akhirnya kris pun menceritakan dari awal bagaimana proses operasi kelahiran ketiga aak jaejoong, sampai akhir nya kris bisa mendapatkan info lengkap tentang jaejoong dari ibunya danh tujuan kris datang menemui jaejoong saat ini.

Sekarang kris sudah berpindah tempat duduk disamping jaejoong dengan masih sambil menggendong sehun yang merupakan duplikat jaejoong. Tangan kanan kris menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang bebas.

"Jaejoong, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan membingungkan buat mu. Tapi aku benar – benar tulus mencintai sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu. Dan aku juga telah jatuh cinta pada kedua, ani.. maksudku ketiga anak mu. Jadi mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Aku tidak akan buru – buru meminta mu untuk segera mendampingi ku, aku tahu kau masih belum siap." Ditatap nya wajah cantik jaejoong yang semakin cantik.

"Kris-ssi… ini sangat…. Mendadak.. aku… aku belum bisa…." Jawab jaejoong terbata

"Aniya, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Nanti saja, aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkannya lagi. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Saranghae Kim Jaejoong."

"Kris-ssi…." Jaejoong menatap kris penuh arti.

"It's ok my love… Aku harus ke Rumah sakit lagi. Jika anak – anak ada keluhan dan akan melakukan imunisasi, cari aku saja di Rumah Sakit Heilongjiang."

"Ah, kau pindah disini yang sekarang. Baiklah, bulan depan anak – anak harus diimunisasi kan? Kami akan datang ke tempat mu." Jawab jaejoong lembut dengan senyuman. Ini pertama kalinya jaejoong tersennyum untuk pria asing lain dalam hidupnya.

"Senyum mu sangat manis jae. Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Jaejoong yang dipuji seperti itu tersipu malu

"Aku bukan yeoja yang mudah dirayu seperti itu kris-ssi"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Dan bisa kan jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel ssi lagi? Aku sangat tidak nyaman. Kris saja terdengar lebih baik."

"Baik kalau itu mau mu, tapi kau juga cukup memanggil ku dengan jaejoong saja, jangan my love. Saat ini kita kan belum mempunyai hubungan apa – apa. Aku tidak mau orang salah paham."

"Ok. No problem jaejoongie~" jawab kris dengan nada yang menggoda

"Aish kau ini."

.

.

**#End Flashback**

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kris yang selalu berusaha untuk mendekati jaejoong dan kedua anaknya dengan berbagai cara. Memang cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh kris untuk meluluhkan hati jaejoong yaitu hampir 2 tahun lebih. Akhirnya semua itu berbuah manis, kris mendapatkan hati jaejoong dan kedua anaknya. Mereka pun sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar 5 tahun lamanya.

Walaupun kris dan jaejoong sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama, mereka belum membicarakan soal pernikahan. Kedua orangtua mereka sudah mendesak mereka berdua untuk segera menikah, apalagi kedua anak jaejoong yang selama hidupnya hanya mengenal sosok kris sebagai figur seorang ayah. Kedua anak jaejoong pun memanggil kris dengan sebutan Daddy Wu.

Kris bukannya tidak ingin menikahi jaejoong, tapi kris terlalu memikirkan perasaan jaejoong yang masih belum siap. Walaupun mereka sekarang sudah tinggal bersama dirumah yang kris beli, tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan, hanya sebatas saling memuaskan satu sama lain tanpa berhubungan badan. Jaejoong tidak ingin hamil diluar nikah.

.

.

.

**#Other Place**

"Eomma! Dimana seragam sekolah baru ku?" teriak seorang anak laki – laki dari dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Changmin ah, batu cari seragam anak mu itu, aku harus menyiapkan makanan dan pergi kerja. Aku bisa telat." Ucap victoria

"..." tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, changmin berjalan menuju kamar anaknya luhan.

"Appa, cepat carikan seragam baru ku. Aku tidak boleh telat masuk sekolah, ini hari pertama setelah kenaikan kelas. Aku ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengan jongin hyung appa." Rengek luhan manja kepada appanya.

Changmin lalu mencari seragam yang luhan maksud. Lalu memberikannya pada luhan.

"Appa pakaikan. Palli! Nanti eomma marah jika aku lelet."

"Ne akan appa pakaikan." Changmin pun berjongkok lalu memakai kan seragam untuk luhan. Setelah selesai, chnagmin menuntun luhan keluar dari kamar lalu sarapan bersama dimeja makan. Sesampainya dimeja makan, mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang.

10 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai makan. Dan victoria buru – buru merapikan pakaiannya dan mengajak luhan untuk berangkat.

"Changmin ah, jangan lupa cuci piring lalu bereskan rumah yah. Aku tidak ada waktu. Kau kan tahu aku sibuk. Ayo luhanie sayang."

"Bye appa"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan changmin seorang diri. Tanpa bicara, dengan gesit changmin membereskan meja makan lalu mencuci piring – piring dan gelas kotor. Ini lah pekerjaan sehari – harinya sejak 7 tahun terakhir ini. Menjadi seorang pengangguran dan terkadang buruh serabutan.

Setelah changmin mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah, dia bergegas untuk pergi ke pasar terdekat untuk menjadi buruh panggul ikan dan daging. Dia tidak mau bergantung sepenuhnya kepada victoria. Setidaknya diharus punya uang pegangan walaupun tidak sebanding dengan apa yang victoria dapatkan.

Lalu kemana bisnis yang selama ini changmin jalani, bangkrut. Sejak changmin diberitakan selingkuh, lalu bercerai dengan istri namja nya lalu kemudian dia dicoret dari keluarga shim, semuanya langsung lenyap begitu saja. Investor menarik semua sahamnya dan gendung perusahaannya terbakar dengan disengaja. Changmin juga diusir dari rumahnya bersama jaejoong dulu.

Saat dia mencari kerja pun, semua perusahaan tempat dia melamar kerja menolaknya mentah – mentah. Namanya yang agung itu harus diblacklist dari dunia bisnis. Dan changmin sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah ulah dari ayahnya. Ayahnya memang masih sangat berpengaruh di dunia bisnis korea dan asia. Maka dari itu, cara satu – satunya adalah dia bekerja serabutan.

Perusahan sang ibu mertua pun bangkrut, kini wanita licik itu berada diRumah Sakit Jiwa karena depresi. Awalnya victoria menyalahkan semuanya kepada changmin. Tapi dia sadar ini juga kesalahannya dan dia berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan berpisah dari changmin. Akhirnya victoria lah yang memutuskan untuk bekerja. Beruntung namanya yang sebenarnya diblack list juga bisa diterima oleh perusahaan China yang tidak bekerja sama dengan Shim Corp dan kebetulan pemilik perusahaa itu adalah teman victoria saat di China dulu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sesuai permintaan kalian, aku buat sequelnya... Gimana? Tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya? Disini apa kyuminnya aku buat cerai aja? **

**Kasian lah ming oppa lebih kurus gak chubby lagi kann.. terus tiap nyanyi disamping evil, pasti mereka menjauh gitu.. huffftt...**

**Semoga kalian gak bosan yahhh baca sequelnya dan semoga chapternya gak panjang...**

**NB: Ada yang minta pin BB, Line, KaTo dan No Telepon waktu itu lewat PM, aku kasih Pin nya aja dulu ne...**

**PIN : 7CF17141**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas review:**

**Guest: ok ini udah aku buat sequelnya yahhhh... ahh, klo mau silahkan nyantumin nama biar klo aku balas, gak salah balas, habis Cuma guest aja.. heheh.. gomawo udah baca ne...**

**Guest (ewidiani): sippp.. udah muncul nih sequelnya.. keep RnR nee... gomawo..**

** : sippo, ini udah dibuat lah sequelnya... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Dewa0478: ok ini udah lanjut ne.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Yuu: neeee... ini udah lanjut kok.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Hyenakim501: neee, ini udah muncul sequelnya.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Minjaeboo: doneee... udah dibuat sequelnya... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**PandaPandaTaoris: hahaha... yunho nya udah aku simpen dilemari boneka beruang ku.. hihihi.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: jadi gimana nih? Aku hapus aja sequelnya? ~.^**

** 1: ini udah keluar nihh.. harus rajin review ne.. hehhehe... gomawo..**

**BibiGembalaSapi: iya, klo minha pernah.. ohh jadi minha itu bibigembalasapi? Kkkk... aku minta dikirimin susu segar ne... #apalah**

**Cho ri rin: ne, ini udah mulai awal penderitaan chwang pabbo... hihihi... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Cacacahwang: iya sayang, update nihhh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Dee: sipp... udah aku lanjut nih sistt... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guixianstan: ne ini udah aku buat sequel kokk... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

** .7: ne, mari kita buat si pabbo itu menyesal nee.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Kissjjeje: makasih yaahhh... iyaaaa ini udah sequell... \(^^)/ keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Mimi: aigoo jadi malu dibilang keren.. iya ini udah sequel.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Ega EXOkpopers: sipp, ini udah dibuat.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Dewi15: gomawo udah suka sama FF ini neee... yippiee... ini udah update.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: nee ini semangat banget... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Ari phantomhive: ok ini udah dibuat lahh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Gothiclolita89: hahaha.. gpp... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Lolly ChocoChwang: ok fineee, ini muncul sequelnya yahhh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Shanzec: akan aku coba buat si paboo nelongso... hahaha... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Farahauliaputri21: Ne! Ini udah aku buat sequelnya yaahhh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Ndaa: okokok... ini udah dibuat sequelnya.. i hope you like it.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**4shizun: ok ini udah publish yahh.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

** .96: iyaa ini udah aku buat yahh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**D: iyaa.. gomawo.. aku sekarang bodo amat lah mau rivew sedikit atau gak... hahaha, amin klo bisa jadi penulis... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: iya ini buat dibuat. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: gpp, toh kebetulan aku dapat inspirasi baru dari teman ku. Hehehe... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Reader: iya ini udah aku buat sequelnya... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEQUEL MINJAE TWO HEARTS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**AHN (SHIM/KIM) JAEHYUN**

**OH (SHIM/KIM) SEHUN**

**DLDR/RATE M/TYPOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah membeku untuk mu. ****Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk kedua kalinya. ****This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS". Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 2**

.

.

.

[Joongie ah kapan kau kembali eoh? Ini sudah tujuh tahun sejak keluarga mu pergi dan meninggalkan korea?] Tanya himchan by phone.

"Aku... kau tau hyung, aku masih belum siap untuk kembali kesana." Jawab jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

[Ck! Lalu sampai kapan kau akan siap? Mantan suami mu dan istrinya sudah diusir oleh tuan shim. Entah mereka sekarang hidup dimana. Perusahaan mantan suami pun itu bangkrut dan hancur.]

"..." jaejoong hanya diam. Mertuanya tidak main - main dengan setiap ancamannya pada mantan suami nya itu jika berani menceraikan jaejoong.

[Hey! Kau masih disanakan? Joongie ah, aku juga sudah lelah. Aku dan yongguk jadi lebih sering meninggalkan kedua anak ku. Kasihan mereka. Tidak kah kau juga peduli pada kami? Dan, seburuk - buruknya mantan suami mu, dia berhak tau anak - anaknya.]

"Mianhe hyung, kami terlalu menyusahkan hidup mu. Maaf hyung sikap egois ku ini. Ne aku akan kembali ke korea minggu depan. Tolong carikan aku rumah yang biasa saja. Appa dan umma mungkin belum akan pulang ke korea." Jawab jaejoong dengan lirih.

[baiklah jae. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku titip cium dan peluk untuk. Jaehyun dan sehun ne.]

"Ne hyung. Gomawo. Pip!" Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telepon internasionalnya dengan himchan sang sepupu.

Selama jaejoong di China dan Kanada, jaejoong yang notabene masih sebagai pemilik saham di perusahaan Kim ,dia tetap mendapatkan dividen dan gaji dari perusahaan hotel dan restoran - restorannya pun masih ada. Semua urusan kantor Keluarga Kim, semua dipindah tangankan untuk sementara waktu pada himchan dan suami nya Bang yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam menjelang makan malam waktu kanada, jaejoong masih berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak - anak nya dan kris. Malam ini jaejoong akan membicarakan kepindahan nya ke korea lagi. Sudah saat nya dia kembali dan anak nya berhak tahu siapa ayah mereka.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, jaejoong sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya. Anak - anaknya pun sudah duduk manis dikursi, tinggal menunggu kris datang kemudian mereka baru bisa mulai makan.

"Eomma kapan kris daddy pulang, hunnie sudah lapar." Tanya sehun yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memakan masakan eommanya yang selalu menggiurkan ini.

"Diam dan tenanglah kim sehunnie!" Jaehyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicara nya pada sehun. Telinga nya sakit ketika mendengar suara cempreng milik adik kembar non identik nya ini.

"Eomma! Liat si sok tua itu mulai lagi. Huh. Akan ku adukan ada kris daddy kau." Sehun mengadu pada eomma nya yang sedari tadi melamun. Jaejoong yang telah sadar dari lamunan nya pun hanya melempar senyum pada sehun sambil mengangguk kan kepala nya.

Nafsu makan sehun memang terbilang cukup dahsyat. Sehun bisa makan dengan makanan utama sebanyak 5 kali dalam porsi yang jumbo. Belum lagi ditambah jika dia memakan cemilan nya. Tapi yang heran nya, tubuh nya tetap kurus dan bertambah tinggi.

Jaejoong ingat dengan kejadian seperti ini, sangat jelas jika ini adalah gen dari sang appa nya dalam tubuh sehun gen nya hanya lah wajah cantik serta kulit putih pucat nya sama dengan kulit jaejoong dan bibir mungil semerah cerry yang merupakan turunan dari jaejoong. Sedangkan sifat jaehyun terlihat menuruni gen dari nya sedangkan fisiknya mengikuti appa nya.

Tak lama kemudian yang ditunggu - tunggu pun akhirnya tiba.

"Daddy pulang!" Teriak kris sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mereka pasti sudah menunggunya di ruang makan begitu pikir kris dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Daddy hurry! I'm starving dad!" Protes sehun.

"Ok. Wait a minute, i must wash my hand." Kris dengan terburu berjalan ke wastafel dengan meja makan.

Selesai mencuci tangan, kris langsung duduk dan kemudian memimpin doa makan.

.

.

.

45 menit mereka habiskan untuk makan tanpa ada pembicaran. Jaejoong memang membiasakan untuk tidak mengobrol saat makan kecuali untuk mengomentari masakan atau meminta diambilkan makanan yang sulit dijangkau.

"Ekhm. Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga, ada yang mau eomma bicarakan." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa hitam.

Kris pun menyusul bersama anak - anak dan dia duduk disamping jaejoong. Jaehyun dan sehun duduk disofa didepan jaejoong dan kris.

"Minggu depan kita akan pindah ke korea." Mereka semua terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan jaejoong barusan.

"Kris mian aku tidak berbicara dulu dengan mu. Tadi pagi himchan hyung, sepupu ku yang selama ini mengurusi perusahaan dan hotel serta restoran ku akhirnya menyerah dan marah. Dia menyuruh ku untuk segera pulang dan mulai mengurus lagi." Jaejoong diam sejenak untuk melihat reaksi tiga orang didepannya ini.

"Jadi kita akan ke korea? Kita akan mengunjungi sulli dan appa?" Tanya sehun antusias dengan mata berbinar.

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung jaejoong dan kris berdetak cepat. Sehun ingin bertemu ayahnya? Seantusias itu kah anak manis ini? Tapi apakah ayahnya akan seantusias seperti anaknya ini?

"Ck, apa yang kau harapkan jika bertemu dengan ayah, kim sehun." Lagi - lagi jaehyun mencibir kata - kata sehun tadi. Dapat dilihat dari sikap dan perkataannya bahwa jaehyun enggan bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Jaejoong hanya menceritakan bahwa dia dan ayahnya sudah berpisah. Ayahnya sudah menikah lagi dan ayahnya kini memiliki keluarga juga, jadi kita tidak boleh mengganggu hidup baru ayahnya bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Tidak apa jae, tapi mianhe. Aku tidak bisa menemani mu dengan anak - anak. Waktu dinas ku masih 3 bulan lagi." Jawab kris tenang.

"Ne gwaenchana. Aku akan menunggu mu di korea." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Yah kenapa kris daddy tidak ikut. Daddy tidak asik ah." Sehun mempoutkan bibir pinknya imut.

"Boji dan moni gimana eomma?" kini giliran jaehyun yang bertanya.

"Mereka belum mau ke korea. Mereka masih betah di China katanya."

"Baiklah besok aku akan mengurus kepindahan anak - anak. Kau sudah dapat tempat tinggal selama di korea?" Tanya kris sambil menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

"Sudah, aku meminta himchan hyung mencari rumah kecil saja. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mengurus kepindahan anak - anak nakal ini."

"Sudah kewajiban ku honey." Jawab kris lembut sambil merangkul bahu jaejoong mesra.

"Baiklah kami akan berkemas eomma, biar kami tidak terburu - buru menyiapkan barang - barang yang akan kami bawa. Kajja hunnie kita ke kamar." Jaehyun turun dari sofa dan menggandeng tangan adiknya.

Jaejoong dan kris tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua anak pintar itu. Umur mereka masih 7 tahun tetapi mereka sudah berada dikelas 3 elementary school dan pikiran mereka sangat kritis. Seperti tadi, jaehyun bersikap dewasa menyikapi keinginan adiknya, walaupun penuh dengan kebencian.

Tidak, jaejoong tidak pernah mendoktrin anak - anaknya untuk membenci changmin. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka pasti mengerti.

Kris sebenarnya berat melepaskan jaejoong untuk kembali ke korea. Namun anak - anak juga berhak bertemu dengan ayahnya dan mereka pasti ingin mengunjungi yeodongsaeng nya. Kris lagi - lagi mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak egois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kepulangan jaejoong pun tiba. Setelah hampir 14 jam berada dipesawat dari vancover - seoul, jaejoong dan kedua anaknya pun sudah tiba di bandara internasional korea selatan. Jaejoong membawa 4 koper besar berisi pakaian dan 1 koper berisi oleh - oleh dari kanada untuk keluarga sepupunya. Jaejoong memang tidak ingin merepotkan kembali sepupu nya dengan menjemput mereka di bandara. Jadi jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah yang sudah sepupunya siapkan untuk dirinya dan anak - anak dengan meminta alamat nya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu setengah jam akhirnya jaejoong dan dua anak kembarnya tiba di rumah mereka selama diseoul ini. Rumahnya sederhana dan cukup nyaman. Memang tidak semewah apartment jaejoong atau mansion keluarga kim yang sudah dijual. Tapi cukup lah untuk rumah nyaman nan asri.

Dibantu oleh sang supir taxi, jaejoong membawa 5 koper besar itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua anaknya sudah terlebih dulu masuk dengan masing - masing menggendong tas gucci limited edition yang kris belikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Hunnie lelah eomma. Kami sekamar dengan eomma kan?" Tanya sehun memanja pada jaejoong.

"Ne sayang, untuk sementara kalian berdua tidur sekamar dengan eomma. Baru nanti setelah eomma sudah dapat rumah yang lebih besar, kalian bisa punya kamar masing - masing." Jawab jaejoong lembut.

"No eomma. Kami bisa berbagi kamar. Lagi pula kami kan sama - sama namja. Jadi tidak perlu punya kamar masing - masing sebelum umur kami 17 tahun. Iya kan nae dongsaeng kim sehunnie?"

"Ne eomma. Hyungie benar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

Pagi baru sudah menjelang. Pagi pertama bagi jaejoong dan anak-anaknya menghirup udara segar di seoul ini sejak tujuh tahun setelah kepergiannya.

Hari ini jaejoong akan mengajak anak-anaknya sarapan diluar saja. Baru setelah sarapan mereka akan ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan segar di pasar terdekat. Jaejoong memang lebih senang untuk membeli bahan makanan dri pasar tradisional karena lebih segar dan lebih banyak pilihan yang tersedia dan yang lebih penting adalah harganya lebih murah dibandingkan dengan grocery.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan ditengah sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya. Jaehyun disebelah kiri dan sehun disebelah kanan. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapan paginya disebuah toko roti. Karena mereka terbiasa dengan memakan roti sebagai sarapan jadi jaejoong tidak terlalu direpotkan untuk masalah darurat seperti ini jika bahan makanan habis.

Sejak kedua anaknya mulai bisa makanan yang padat, kedua anaknya terutama sehun sangat suka makan roti apapun itu namanya. Apalagi makanan manis, benar - benar gen dari jaejoong. Sedangkan jaehyun, walaupun dia bisa sarapan dengan roti, tetapi dia harus ada makanan berbentuk nasi atau jika tidak salmon yang dikukus. Huh, appa nya sekali yang suka makan makanan yang mahal.

Dari toko roti menuju pasar tradisional hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit jika berjalan kaki. Pertama jaejoong berjalan ke temapat sayuran dan mulai memilih sayuran segar untuk dimasak sebagai makan siang nanti. Kedua anaknya pun dengan setia berdiri disamping jaejoong menunggu sang ibu berbelanja. Ketika sang ibu masih memilih sayuran, dengan senang hati jaehyun menggandeng tangan sehun. Asal kalian tahu, sehun itu sangat hiperaktif. Selalu tertarik dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Setelah jaejoong selesai memilih sayuran, mereka kini berjalan ke tukang daging kemudian ke tukang ikan. Jaejoong asik memilih ikan dan kedua anaknya asik melihat gurita yang masih hidup setelah dipotong - potong kakinya. Jaehyun yang antusias dan sehun yang ketakutan memeluk lengan hyungnya.

"Hyung, itu menjijikan sekali. Apa langsung dimakan?" Tanya sehun

"Ahjumma, apa ini langsung dimakan atau digoreng lagi?" Tanya jaehyun kepada ahjumma penjual gurita dengan logat inggrisnya yang masih kentara.

"Kalian baru ke korea yah? Ne, orang - orang lebih suka memakan gurita ini mentah - mentah seperti ini. Tapi ada juga yang dibakar. Kalian mau mencoba?" Sang ahjumma pun menyodorkan sumpit berisi kaki gurita yang bergerak - gerak ke arah kedua anak tampan ini.

Sontak perbuatan ahjumma itu membuat jaehyun dan sehun mundur karena kaget.

Brukk... Dag.. Terdengar suara ember jatuh. Ups, rupanya kedua anak ini mundur dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang memikul ember berisi ikan segar yang baru diangkut dari mobil.

Jaehyun dan sehun pun buru - buru balik badan dan langsung meminta maaf kepada orang yang disenggolnya tadi.

"Ah, ahjushi mianhe. Hunnie tidak sengaja." Sehun berjongkok membantu sang ahjushi memasukkan kembali ikan yang keluar dari ember.

"Maafkan kami ahjushi. Kami akan membantu menangkap ikan ini" jaehyun pun berjalan membungkuk mengambil dua ekor ikan yang terlempar agak jauh, lalu memasukkan kembali ke ember.

"Gwaenchana" ucap changmin dingin. Changmin pun bersiap kembali memikul kayu yang akan mengangkat 2 ember besar berisi ikan itu.

Saat Changmin sudah kembali memikul kayu tersebut, kemudian dia melihat kedua anak yang tadi menabraknya dan membantunya ini.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Mata itu... Mata kalian..." changmin terkejut melihat kedua anak itu memiliki mata bambi yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Changmin appa?" Tanya sehun kaget.

"Ap...pa?" Jaehyun pun tidak kalah kaget melihat sang appa yang selama ini hanya bisa dii lihat dari selembar foto lama yang selalu eommanya simpan dalam dompet. Walaupun ahjushi ini sedikit memiliki kumis tipis dan rambut halus didagunya. Tapi tekstur wajahnya tidak berubah. Hanya terlihat lebih matang.

DEG!

"Appa? Mungkin kalian salah orang" changmin buru - buru pergi meninggalkan anak - anak ini. Hati changmin berdesir halus ketika kedua anak ini memanggilnya appa. Suara panggilan itu seperti suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Hunnie, kau beritahu eomma. Hying akan menyusul appa. Hurry up." Jaehyun memerintahkan adiknya untuk kembali ke eomma sedangkan dia berusaha untuk mengejar sang ahjushi yang diduga adalah appanya.

"Ok hyung!" Sehun kemudian berlari ke tempat jaejoong. Dan jaehyun mengejar changmin.

.

.

.

"Changmin ssi stop!" Jaehyun berteriak agak kencang. Dan akhirnya changmin pun berhenti.

Hosh... hosh... jaehyun mengatur nafasnya karena mengejar changmin.

"Anda Shim Changmin kan? Putra tunggal Shim Kyuhyun dan Shim Sungmin?" Tanya jaehyun to the point.

"Da...darimana kau tahu?" Tanya changmin balik.

"Hah, finally i got you appa. Changmin appa." Entah rasa benci yang biasa jaehyun tanamkan pada dirinya agar membenci sang appa, langsung lenyap melihat secara langsung appanya. Dan apa ini? Kenapa appanya seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Appa? Hey kau salah orang nak. Kemana ibu mu huh? Kenapa kau sendirian? Dan mana saudara mu yang tadi?" Changmin masih bingung.

"Eomma? Ah, Jaejoong eomma sedang beli ikan salmon mentah. Bukan kah itu juga kesukaan appa kan?" Tanya jaehyun terus terang. Ck, anak ini benar - benar bicara to the point.

"Jaejoong? Salmon? Kau juga tahu makanan kesukaan ku?" Changmin makin shock.

"Hyungie ah!" Sehun berteriak sambil menyeret tangan ibunya.

Jaehyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah adik kembarnya yang sedang menyeret tangan ibu mereka.

"Palliwa!" Teriak jaehyun.

Sehun dan jaejoong pun berjarak sekitar 10 langkah dari tempat jaehyun dan changmin berdiri. Hingga kedua orang dewasa itu pun saling menatap.

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat. Tujuh tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu dan malah sekarang dipertemukan dengan cara seperti ini.

"M...min? Changmin? Kau kah itu?" Tanya jaejoong gugup. Mantan suaminya kah yang berada didepannya saat ini?

"Ja...jaejoong?" Changmin pun kaget melihat sosok mantan pasangan hidupnya ini. Terpancar rasa rindu yang mendalam ketika changmin menatap wajah jaejoong.

Perlahan - lahan jaejoong dan sehun berjalan mendekat. Lebih tepatnya sehun yang menuntun jaejoong untuk berjalan mendekat.

"See eomma? Hunnie tidak bohong kan? Ini benar appa kami kan?" Tanya sehun dengan antusias sambil menatap wajah ibunya.

"Ne.. Ne hunnie baby, he's your appa. Shim Changmin." Jaejoong berbicara sambil menatap dalam mata changmin. Bohong jika jaejoong tidak merindukan mantan suaminya ini. Pria yang masih dicintainya. Pria yang sudah memberikan tiga malaikat dan pria yang juga membuat hatinya terluka berkeping - keping hanya karena salah paham.

"Anak? Apa maksud mu anak jae? Apa mereka berdua ini anak - anak ku? Anak yang dulu kau kandung itu?" Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan jaejoong.

"Aish kalian ini." Karena jaehyun yang tidak sabaran akhirnya dia mengambil dompet jaejoong dan mengeluarkan foto polaroid yang diambil saat jaejoong dan changmin. Mereka berfoto ditaman belakang rumah dan perut jaejoong saat itu sudah memasuki usia kandungan kesembilan bulan.

"Lihat ini tuan shim. Ini anda dan eomma kan? Saat eomma sedang hamil kami? Jika ini bukan anda, berarti anda bukan ayah kandung kami." Buru - buru jaehyun memperlihatkan foto itu kepada changmin. Changmin pun melihat dengan seksama foto didompet yang jaehyun tunjukkan.

"Ne itu aku. Jadi kalian adalah anak - anak ku? Tapi bukan kah kalian kembar tiga?"

DEG!

"Ne kami kembar tiga. Baby Sulli maknae kami. Tapi karena..." sehun menjawab dengan antusias, tapi ucapannya terpotong karena changmin dipanggil oleh bosnya.

"Min cepat bawa ikan - ikan itu! Kau dibayar bukan untuk malas - malasan!"

"Baik Tuan." Changmin kemudian mengangkat baskom ikan lagi.

"Min, kami akan menunggu mu sampai kau selesai bekerja. Kami tunggu di kedai didepan sana." Tunjuk jaejoong pada sebuah kedai ramen disebrang jalanan.

"Baiklah." Changmin lalu berjalan menuju toko ikan tujuannya. Jaejoong melihat punggung changmin dengan sendu. Semenderita itu kah mantan suaminya itu? Hati jaejoong pun ikut terluka. Ck, bukan kah jaejoong terlalu baik kepada orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya dan menceraikannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit jaejoong dan anak - anaknya sudah berada dikedai ramen itu. Sudah ada 4 mangkok ramen yang kosong dimeja, siapa lagi jika bukan kedua anaknya yang memakan. Ah dan jangan lupakan 2 gelas choco bubletea yang sudah kosong pula dimeja.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Changmin akhirnya datang dan duduk disebelah sehun.

"It's okay appa, no problem." Jawab sehun dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

"Sehun, ini dikorea. Hilangkan bahasa inggris mu itu." Tegur jaejoong.

"Ahjushi ramen super jumbo dengan tambahan udang dan seporsi sushi ya!" Jaejoong berteriak memesan makan untuk changmin. Ternyata jaejoong masih ingat kesukaannya terhadap masakan jepang itu.

"Jae.../Min..." Changmin dan jaejoong memanggil nama secara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan jae"

"Eum, apa kabar min?"

"Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan ku sekarang. Sebulan setelah kita bercerai, appa langsung membuat ku seperti ini dalam sekejap mata." Jawab changmin dengan terselip nada marah dikata - katanya.

"Mianhe.." jaejoong menunduk karena merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana, itu sudah tujuh tahun berlalu. Ini akibat anak nakal seperti ku yang selalu membangkang dan tidak nurut."

"Ne. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lalu... bagaimana istri dan..." jaejoong tidak sempat melanjutkan kata - katanya karena diburu dipotong oleh jaehyun.

"Sudah lah eomma. Tidak usah bertanya yang tidak penting. Bicarakan tentang kita saja." Ucap jaehyun ketus. Ck, anak ini benar - benar duplikat changmin. Changmin pun cukup kaget mendengar ucapan sinis anaknya ini.

"Hm, kalian sedari tadi memanggil ku changmin appa. Tidak adil bukan jika aku tidak tahu nama kalian." Changmin mencoba berbicara dengan anak - anaknya.

"Aku.. appa, nama ku Kim Sehun. Appa bisa memanggil ku hunnie." Ucap sehun antusias.

"Kim?" Tanya changmin bingung

"Nama depan kami Kim karena kan appa sudah bercerai dari eomma, jadi eomma merasa tidak seharusnya kami masih menyandang marga appa. Aku Kim Jaehyun. Aku lah yang tertua." ucap jaehyun tenang.

"Ah.. begitu rupanya. Pa..padahal jika kalian memakai nama ku pun, appa tidak masalah." Jawab changmin agak tergugup karena perkataan jaehyun. Anak ini benar - benar seperti dirinya yang blak - blakan.

"Yak! Ish anak ini." Jaejoong menjewer telinga jaehyun.

"awh! It's hurt eomma. Akan ku adukan pada kris daddy." Rengek jaehyun kesakitan

"Kris daddy? Kau...kau sudah menikah lagi yah?" Ada sedikit nada tidak rela saat mengucapkan itu.

"Bukan appa, kris daddy pacar eomma." Jawab sehun polos. Tidak tahu kondisi yang akan tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

"Hmm, begitu yah. Ah, bukan kah kalian kembar tiga? Dan kata sehun, sulli adalah maknae. Kemana dia? Pasti dia cantik seperti mu kan jae?" Tanya changmin menghilangkan canggung. Bukan malah mencair, suasana malah makin dingin.

"Besok kami akan bertemu sulli baby appa. Benarkah eomma?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"Kalian tinggal terpisah atau sulli memang tidak diajak?" Tanya changmin penasaran.

"Kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah siang." Jaejoong sudah berdiri dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar puluh ribuan won dari dompetnya.

"Wait eomma. Aku masih ingin bersama appa." Sehun buru - buru memeluk lengan changmin dari samping. Dia masih rindu bertemu appanya yang baru dia lihat setelah tujuh tahun lama nya berpisah.

"Ayolah hunnie, jangan buat eomma marah. Kau ingat kan apa yang eomma kata kan jika kau sudah bertemu appa mu?" Jaejoong berkata dingin.

"Jae..."

"Jangan ganggu hidup appa karena appa sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya." Sehun berucap lirih. Air matanya menetes dari mata indah nya. Perlahan - lahan tangan mungilnya melepaskan lengan sang appa dan turun dari kasurnya, lalu dia berjalan menunduk ke samping kakak kembar nya.

"Jae.. kau berkata seperti itu ke anak - anak? Astaga jae... kau itu..."

"Jika ingin melihat sulli, tunggulah kami dikedai ini lagi pukul 9 pagi. Maaf jika kau harus bolos bekerja." Potong jaejoong ketika changmin akan protes.

"Hahh... baiklah, pukul 9 pagi aku akan menunggu didepan kedai ini." Jawab changmin.

"Berikan salam pada appa kalian anak - anak." Jaejoong sudah mengambil plastik belanjaannya dan menggandeng tangan kiri sehun dan jaehyun menggandeng tangan kanan sehun.

"Annyeong appa. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Ucap sehun dan jaehyun berbarengan.

Changmin pun jongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi anak - anaknya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok anak - anak." Changmin lalu mengecup kening masing - masing anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, sekitar pukul 9 tepat changmin sudah berdiri yepat didepan kedai ramen yang masih tutup. Hari ini dia memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam karya dari perancang pakaian itali Giorgio Armani. Dia nampak seperti changmin yang modis seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia juga hari ini izin dari toko tempatnya bekerja untuk bertemu dengan anak perempuannya yang katanya bernama sulli.

Dari pagi, changmin selalu tersenyum karena tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak - anaknya lagi. Victoria dan luhan pun sampai bingung kenapa changmin selalu menampakkan senyumnya dan sikapnya sangat lembut, tidak lagi menampakkan wajah dingin dan suramnya itu. Changmin yang tersenyum membuat hati victoria kembali menghangat. Hampir tujuh tahun, victoria tidak melihat wajah tampan itu tersenyim dengan tulus seperti ini. Dan sikapnnya pun sangat hangat dan ramah, sama seperti dia mengenal changmin waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit changmin menunggu kedatangan jaejoong dan anak - anak mereka. Changmin berdiri dengan gelisah, changmin adalah orang yang sangat benci menunggu, tapi demi bertemu dengan anak - anaknya dan jaejoong, changmin rela menunggu. Ini sebuah keajaiban karena setelah tujuh tahun akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi. Jujur, changmin sangat malu bertemu dengan jaejoong beserta anak - anak dengan keadaan nya yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, memang seperti ini lah keadaannya saat ini. Ini pun dia diam - diam bekerja seperti ini karena tidak ingin membuat victoria malu.

"Min appa~~" sehun berteriak sambil berlari memeluk kaki jenjang changmin.

"Hey pretty~" changmin berjongkok lalu menggendong sehun. Tidak peduli jika bajunya nanti akan kusut.

"No appa. I'm handsome. Arraseo." Protes sehun sambil mempout kan bibir mungilnya.

"Ne arraseo. Mana eomma dan hyung mu eoh?"

"Mereka dimobil. Kajja appa~ hunnie tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sulli. Palli appa kita ke mobil." Rengek sehun.

"Ne~" changmin pun berjalan ke arah yang mobil yang ditunjuk oleh sehun.

Sesampainya dimobil, sehun minta diturunkan dari gendongan sang ayah dan kemudian dia duduk dikursi penumpang bersama hyungnya. Changmin pun dengan ragu - ragu memasuki mobil jaejoong itu dan duduk disamping jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi jae. Pagi jaehyun ah~" changmin mencoba ramah duluan.

"Pagi tuan shim, maaf kami sedikit telat. Karena tadi kami membawa bunga terlebih dahulu." Ucap jaejoong cukup... eumm bisa dibilang cukup dingin.

"Ayo jalan eomma. Jangan kelamaan ngobrolnya. Pagi juga appa." Jaehyun menyahut juga.

Setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya itu, tanpa menjawab lagi, jaejoong akhirnya mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Changmin merasa pagi ini jaejoong sedikit pucat. Bibir dan pipi nya memerah. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan bibirnya pucat. Apa yang terjadi? Padahal kemarin saat bertemu, jaejoong masih baik - baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa tiga puluh menit sudah mereka lewati bersama didalam mobil. Dan selama tiga puluh menit itu pula tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Lalu kemana sehun dan jaehyun yang biasanya berisik. Sehun tertidur sambil memeluk boneka rilakkuma pemberian daddy nya dan jaehyun sedang asik bermain PSP.

Lalu kenapa jaejoong dan changmin tidak mengobrol? Itu karena sedari tadi jaejoong memasang wajah dinginnya. Changmin pun jadi enggan untuk mengajak bicara.

.

.

.

.

Dahi indah changmin mengkerut. Bukankah mereka akan mengunjungi anak perempuan mereka yang bernama sulli? Tapi ini apa? Kenapa harus ke tempat ini?

Sebuah pemakaman yang terlihat seperti taman yang indah yang terletak diatas bukit cantik. Apa maksud jaejoong membawanya kemari? Apa mereka akan mengunjungi seseorang dulu baru mereka bertemu anak mereka?

"Kajja turun. Sehunie tolong bawa bunga nya ne. Jaehyun, gandeng tangan adik mu agar tidak terjatuh apalagi hilang." Jaejoong kemudian turun dari mobil dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dibelakangnya ada sehun dan jaekyung. Dan changmin yang terbelakang untuk mengawasi anak - anaknya. Dia masih bingung karena sedari tadi jaejoong hanya diam.

Sekitar lima menit mereka berjalan menapaki bukit itu. Tepat diatas bukit. Dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, tertanamlah sebuah nisan berwarna putih bertuliskan 'OUR BELOVED ANGEL. RIP SHIM SULLI. BORN April, 12th 2007. DIE April, 12th 2007.'

DEG! Dada changmin serasa dipukul oleh seorang petinju pro. Sakit dan sesak lah yang kini changmin rasa kan. Hatinya bergetar menyakitkan ketika membaca nama tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai. Changmin berjalan mendekati makam dan bersimpuh disamping rumput - rumput hijau yang terlihat rapi.

"Jae anak kita, kenapa? Kenapa sulli..." changmin berbicara dengan air mata yang perlahan keluar dari mata bambi indahnya.

"Saat aku terjatuh. Sulli lah yang terkena benturan terparah. Dan tubuh sulli terlalu kecil dan lemah." Ucap jaejoong yang juga ikut menitihkan air matanya mengingat bagaimana kris menjelaskan saat kelahiran sulli dulu.

"Appa... eomma... uljimarayo." Jaehyun memegang tangan jaejoong dan changmin erat.

"Huks huks baby sul annyeong naega your oppa. Sehunnie oppa baby sulli. Huks huks..." sehun menangis melihat makam adiknya dan orangtuanya yang menangisi adiknya.

"Hey cengeng cepat berikan bunga itu diatas makam uri saengie. Hey baby sulli. Naneun jaehyun oppa. Yang dikanan oppa adalah uri yeppeo eomma kim jaejoong. Yang dikiri oppa adalah uri appa shim changmin. Hiks..." jaehyun yang terlihat tegar sejak awal, kini tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya.

.

.

.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka semua terdiam duduk disekeliling makam sulli. Tidak ada satupun diantara empat orang ini yang angkat bicara. Sehun yang biasanya hiperaktif pun sekarang hanya diam sambil sesekali mengecup dan mengusap batu nisan adiknya itu.

"Eomma sudah melihat wajah baby sul kah?" Tanya jaehyun pada akhirnya memusnahkan keheningan.

"Belum chagi. Eomma tidak sanggup." Jawab jaejoong dengan suara lirih.

"Hunnie pernah melihat baby sul. Baby sul tersenyum. Sangat cantik seperti eomma." Jawab sehun menimpali jawaban ibunya.

"Jangan membual hun. Kapan kau melihat uri saeng eoh? Saat didalam perut eomma?" Ejek jaehyun

"Ish, aniyo hyung. Chakkaman. Sehun pun mengambil tablet dari tas kecil berbentuk kepala rilakkuma miliknya. Dengan lincah dia memainkan tablet sebesar 7inchi pemberian dari kris saat natal kemarin.

"Look at appa." Sehun akhirnya memberikan tablet itu kepada changmin yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Changmin pun menerima tablet itu dan melihat foto seorang bayi mungil cantik dengan senyum dibibir mungilnya. Bibir bayi itu adalah bibir jaejoong dan hidungnya adalah hidungnya.

DEG! Lagi - lagi jantung changmin berdetak cepat. Bayi perempuan ini? Ini adalah bayi yang dulu sempat dia gendong saat dia menemani victoria dirumah sakit. Dan saat dia juga harus kehilangan bayinya dengan victoria.

"Ini... benarkah ini sulli, sehun ah?"

"yes appa. She is my little sista and your daugther. Neomu yeppeo aniya?"

"ini adalah bayi yang dulu appa gendong. Jae apa kau melahirkan anak - anak di Seoul International Hospital?"

"Iya, setelah kejadian itu orang rumah juga membawa ku pergi ke rumah. Aku melahirkan anak - anak secara caesar. Begitulah yang ku dengar." Jaejoong memandang kosong melihar makam sulli anaknya.

"Victoria... dia juga ku bawa ke sana. Anak kami pun meninggal. Saat aku akan mengurus anak ku. Aku melihat seorang perawat membawa box bayi dan ku gendong bayi itu. Ternyata bayi itu sudah meninggal. Dan astaga... aku pun spontan memanggilnya sulli. Nama sulli adalah nama yang akan kuberikan pada anak perempuan kita jae. Ini sungguh..." changmin mulai mengingat memori nya ke tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Benarkah. Kenyataan yang menyedihkan dan mengagetkan." Ucap jaejoong lirih.

Jaejoong dipaksa untuk mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu saat kejadian yang menyakitkan itu terjadi. Saat changmin membentak dan menuduhnya. Hatinya sesak. Kepalanya berputar dan jaejoong pun pingsan di makam sulli anaknya.

"Eomma!" "Jae!" "Kyaa~ eomma!" Anak dan ayah itu berteriak apalagi sehun melihat jaejoong yang tergolek lemah diatas ditas makam sulli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello~~ i'm back! Miss me? Hate me? Kan udah update jadi jangan marah atau benci aku yah...

Makasih doanya yah udah lulus sidang nih ya gpp lah cuma dapet B+..

Sebenarnya aku mau update ini pas hari ultah changmin tanggal 18 Februari, tapi takut gak sempat jadinya sekarang aja lah... hehehe..

Untuk yang my love my stepmother on going lah. Laptop ku mati total dan mainboardnya jadi rusak. Jadi semua draft ff ku hilang harus aku ketik ulang. Ini pun aku ketik di HP. Jadi maaf kalau banyak salah atau bahasanya jadi aneh. I try my best guys~~

Ok lah jangan lupa reviewnya yah maaf aku gak bisa balas review kalian yah...

SARANGHAE!

.

.

.

.

**~SAENGIL CHUKKAE MY LOVELY HUBBY MAX CHANGMIN~**

**~FEBRUARY, 18****th**** 2015~**


	3. Chapter 3

"SEQUEL MINJAE TWO HEARTS

.

.

.

.

CAST:

SHIM CHANGMIN

KIM JAEJOONG

AHN (SHIM/KIM) JAEHYUN

OH (SHIM/KIM) SEHUN

DLDR/RATE M/TYPOS

.

.

.

Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika

kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk

kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk

mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah

membeku untuk mu. Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu

hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk

kedua kalinya. This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO

HEARTS".

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

.

CHAP 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jae..." changmin memanggil nama jaejoong cukup lirih. kini kedua orang dewasa ini duduk disebuah bangku taman yang berada tidak hauh dari makam sulli. sambil mengawasi kedua anak mereka yang sedang bermain didekat gundukan makam sulli.

"Hum?"

"Mianhe..." kini changmin mengucapkannya sambil menatap wajah indah jaejoong.

"..." jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku adalah namja paling brengsek. Suami yang biadab dan ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Changmin masih terus mengucapkan kalimat penyesalannya itu dengan terus menatap jaejoong.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku sendiri yang mengalami itu semua." Jawab jaejoong tenang.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan maaf dari mu. Kesalahan ku sudah begitu besar." Kini dengan sedikit keberanian, changmin menggenggam tangan jaejoong. Dan jaejoong pun membalas genggaman tangan hangat changmin.

"Ish kata siapa aku tidak mau memaafkan mu eoh? Aku yakin, sulli pun ingin ibunya memaafkan KEBODOHAN ayahnya."

"Jae..." changmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dengan tega dia menyakiti namja cantik ini begitu dalam. Namja yang dengan tulus mencintainya, namun dengan gampang dan bodohnya dia sia -sia kan.

Jaejoong kemudian menatap wajah changmin lalu menghapus air matanya. Diusapnya wajah changmin lembut. Beberapa kerutan mulai nampak diwajah tampannya. Guratan lelah dan penuh beban pun tersirat diwajahnya.

"Wajah mu terlihat seperti ahjushi min." Jaejoong mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Memang aku sudah ahjushi. Aku mempunyai tiga anak sekarang. Bagaimana aku tidak terlihat tua."

"Tiga? Tapi kan..."

"Aku dan victoria mengangkat anak. Victoria sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi. Maka kami..."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan hangat tangan changmin. Jadi changmin masih bersama victoria. Victoria tidak bisa hamil lagi? Itu gara - gara dia kan? Jaejoong menatap kedua anaknya yang berpelukan sambil berguling - guling dirumput.

'Aku masih lebih beruntung. Apa aku boleh egois, mengambil kembali mantan suamiku?' Batin jaejoong.

"Jae... jaejoong... hey..." changmin kini sudah berdiri didepan jaejoong sambil mengguncang sedikit tubuh kurus jaejoong.

"Ehh... waeyo?" Jaejoong pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Waeyo? Apa kata - kata ku kembali menyakiti mu?" Changmin gantian mengelus pipi jaejoong.

"Hmmm... sedikit..."

Greb... changmin tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh jaejoong. Astaga begitu jahatnya dirinya, baru dua hari bertemu dengan jaejoong, malah sudah menyakiti hatinya lagi.

"Mianhe. Karena aku, kini istri mu tidak bisa hamil lagi."

"Chu~~ lupakan. Saranghae jae. Eummphh~~" awalnya changmin hanya mengecup bibir jaejoong, namun setelah dia mengucapkan kata cinta. Langsung dilahapnya bibir cherry yang sudah dirindukannya ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung, lihat lah eomma dan appa. Mereka romantis ne. Hunnie mau melakukan itu dengan jonginie hyung. Hihihihi..." ucap sehun yang masih melihat kedua orangtua nya berciuman.

"Ish. Kau itu. Akan ku adukan pada eomma nanti." Jaehyun menutup mata adik kembarnya dan menutup matanya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

'Sulli ah. Kau lihat kedua orangtua kita eoh? Semoga mereka bisa bersama lagi.' Ucap jaehyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini jae. Chu~" changmin kini tanpa ragu mencium bibir jaejoong didepan anak - anak mereka.

"Ada anak - anak min. Ish~~" jaejoong mencubit lengan changmin.

"Mianhe. Aegya, appa pulang dulu ne." Changmin mengusap rambut sehun dan jaehyun bergantian.

"Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi kan appa?" Tanya sehun senang.

"Jika eomma kalian mengizinkan, maka kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap changmin.

"Eomma, may..."

"Of course baby." Jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Yehettt! eomma jjang! Hyung, besok kita bisa bermain lagi dengan appa." Sehun kemudian melompat kegirangan sambil memeluk tubuh hyungnya.

"Ish lepas hunnie. Hyung pusing lah." Jaehyun meronta dalam pelukan cinta dari adiknya.

"Hehe mianhe hyungie, hunnie hanya terlalu senang."

"Jja sudah malam, kalian pulang lah dan kau jae, hati - hati menyetirnya." Changmin mengusap kepala jaejoong.

"Ya min." Mata jaejoong tidak fokus menatap changmin. Sedari tadi jaejoong terus memperhatikan rumah mungil yang terletak diatas dari ujung jalan komplek sederhana ini.

"Hey... gwaenchana?" Changmin menangkup wajah cemas jaejoong.

"Istri mu..."

"Dia belum pulang. Luhan pun pasti sedang menginap dirumah temannya."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kami segera pulang. Besok aku akan menemui mu ditempat mu bekerja hm?"

"Ne jae. Kau tidak malu kah punya mantan suami yang..."

"Aniyo. Aku lebih suka changmin yang seperti ini. Bukan changmin yang seorang Shim dari kalangan chaebol." Jaejoong memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pulang yah. Kajja pamit pada appa kalian."

"Anyeonghigaseyo appa..." sehun membungkukkan badannya. Sangat manis dan lucu.

"See you tomorrow appa." Jaehyun tersenyum pada changmin.

"Ne, see you tomorrow babies." Mereka pun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Changmin melihat kepergian mobil mantan istrinya itu dengan senyuman. Hari - harinya terasa lebih hidup kembali setelah bertemu dengan jaejoong dan anak - anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menghubungkan jalan raya dengan rumahnya. Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yeobo... changmin ah~~" changmin akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ne.. oh kau. Sudah pulang?" Changmin berbasa basi.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa apanya?" Changmin bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu victoria.

"Siapa yang tadi mengantar mu? Saat dibelokan tadi aku melihat mobil mewah lewat dari arah bawah."

"Jinjja? Aku jalan kaki sendirian. Mungkin dia mengantar orang lain." Jawab changmin enteng.

"Tidak mungkin. Orang yang sedang berjalan hanya kamu saja min."

"Terserah lah kalau kau tidak percaya." Changmin kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

"Min... aku percaya.. " victoria menahan lengan changmin.

"Gomawo sudah percaya pada ku. Kajja masuk. Luhan menginap kan?"

"Ne, kajja." Victoria menggandeng lengan changmin.

'Mianhe jae.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min, mungkin 3 hari kedepan aku tidak akan pulang. Aku harus menemani bos ku dinas diluar kota."

"Baiklah. Lalu luhan?"

"Bisakah kau menjemputnya nanti di rumah temannya itu? Ini alamatnya." Victoria memberikan secarik kertas berisikan sebuah alamat pada changmin.

"Ne nanti sore aku akan menjemputnya."

Changmin membaca alamat yang tadi diberikan.

'Kawasan para chaebol. Ini bukan kah rumah keluarga park?' Batin changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau kita ajak appa ke rumah jonginie hyung saja?" Rengek sehun.

"Boleh juga. Sekalian kita makan siang bersama disana. Kemarin chanyeol jussi dan baekhyun jumma sudah menyuruh kalian untuk mengunjungi mereka."

"Yeyy... kajja eomma hubungi appa, kita jemput appa sebelum jam makan siang."

"Ne hunnie. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau mandi lah dulu, eomma tunggu diruang makan hmm. Jaehyun ah, kau sudah mandi?" Tanya jaejoong pada si sulung yang asik bermain dengan psp nya.

"Ayeyy captain." Sehun kemudian bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

"Sudah eomma. Eomma..." jaehyun mempause gamenya, kemudian menatap wajah eommanya.

"Ya baby?"

"Apa eomma bahagia?"

"Maksud mu nak?"

"Apa eomma bahagia bertemu dengan appa?"

"Ne eomma bahagia. Tapi kau sendiri tahu kan bahwa appa kalian..."

"Mereka hanya memiliki anak adopsi. Sedangkan kami? Kami anak kandungnya. Darah dagingnya. Aku yakin appa tidak akan keberatan untuk bersama eomma lagi."

"Hyunie ah~~~ eomma tidak bisa egois... banyak yang harus eomma pikirkan perasaannya..."

"Sampai kan? Sampai eomma menikah dengan kris daddy? Aku tidak masalah jika eomma harus menikah dengan kris daddy. Tapi apakah eomma benar - benar bahagia dari hati eomma yang terdalam?"

Jaejoong menunduk. Jaejoong merasa seperti dihakimi oleh anaknya sendiri. Anaknya menyadari semuanya selama ini. Anaknya bahkan lebih mengetahui dirinya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhe kalau kata - kata hyunnie menyakiti hati eomma." Jaehyun mendekati sang eomma dan memeluknya.

"Hikss... kenapa kau itu terlalu blak blakan eoh? Sama saja seperti appa mu." Jaejoong membalas pelukan jaehyun.

"Karena aku anaknya." Jawab jaehyun cuek.

"Aishh... anak ini... hiks.. bahkan pelukan kalian pun sama hangatnya."

"Karena aku anak appa. Semua yang appa miliki pasti menurun pada ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min..."

"Jae..."

Mereka berdua kembali bertemu didepan kedai dekat pasar tempat changmin bekerja.

"sudah lama menunggu?" Changmin memeluk tubuh jaejoong.

"Sekitar 15 menit." Changmin pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mana anak - anak?"

"Mereka di mobil. Kajja, kami akan mengenalkan mu pada sebuah keluarga. Sekalian makan siang disana."

"Maaf jae, aku harus menjemput anak ku dirumah temanya sehabis makan siang nanti."

"Ya sudah habis makan siang kita langsung pulang. Ayolah, sehun ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada mu." Jaejoong memeluk lengan changmin dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hmm mianhe jae. Anak itu tidak suka menunggu lama. Maaf sekali yah. Besok, aku janji kita akan pergi bersama anak - anak."

"Huhh... baiklah... kami pergi dulu ne.. ahh ini. Biar aku kebih mudah menghubungi mu." Jaejoing mengeluarkan salah satu ponselnya untuk diberikan pada changmin.

"Jae ini tidak usah... jae..."

"Bye sampai jumpa besok." Jaejoong sudah memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jumma... jonginie hyung kapan pulang eoh?"

"Sebentar lagi adeul..." kini baekhyun tengah memangku sehun.

Ya mereka kini sudah berada dirumah keluarga park. Keluarga park yang dulu menolong jaejoong.

"Kami pulang. Eomma..." jongin berteriak memasuki kediaman keluarga park ini dan dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang anak yang juga seumur dengan jongin.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menghampiri jongin dan temannya yang bernama luhan yang dari semalam menginap dirumah mereka.

"Selamat siang eomma. Eoh? Sehunnie?" Jongin kaget melihat sosok yang dia rindukan kini berada didepannya.

"Selamat siang ahjumma." Sapa luhan lembut dan ramah.

"Jonginie hyung~~ Greb~" sehun yang tadi ada disamping baekhyun, kini sudah berlari menghampiri jongin dan memeluknya.

"Aigoo.. uri hunnie rindu hyung eoh?" Jongin pun memeluk tubuh mungil orang yang sudah dijodohkannya dari dulu ini.

"Humm... hunnie rindu sekali." Jawab sehun manja.

"Aigoo... kalian ini... padahal baru sebulan tidak berjumpa malah sudah seperti tidak berjumpa bertahun - tahun. Ayo jongin sehun luhan, kalian cuci tangan lalu kita makan siang bersama."

"Neeee..." jawab sehun dan jongin. Lalu luhan? Dia terdiam melihat interaksi jongin dan sehun.

'Dia siapa nya jongin? Jongin hanya punya ku. Awas saja kalau anak ini berani merebut jongin.' Batin luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang pun berjalan dengan khidmat. Sesekali ocehan sehun dan omelan dari jaehyun menghiasi ruang makan besar ini.

"Maaf nyonya, digerbang ada yang menjemput temannya tuan muda jongin."

"Siapa yang menjemput? Lu, kau sudah menghubungi ibu mu?"

"Ne ahjumma, mungkin supir saya yang menjemput."

"Tapi orang itu bilang jika dia ayah dari teman tuan muda." Ucap maid itu lagi.

"Bukannya kau bilang ayah mu sedang diLuar negeri? Kenapa sekarang dia kemari? Suruh saja dia masuk, Seo. Takutnya dia adalah penculik. Sekarang kan lagi marak penculikan anak."

"Baik nyonya. Permisi."

'Appa yang menjemputkah? Dengan apa? Astaga jangan sampai appa membuat malu.' Batin luhan cemas.

"Jae tunggu ne. Kalian makan lah dulu. Aku mau melihat orang yang mengaku ayah Lulu dulu." Baekhyun dan luhan pun meninggalkan ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

"Pak shim? Anda yang menjemput?" Luhan melihat ayahnya yang berdiri didekat pintu dengan kemeja merah hitam kotak - kotak dan celana jeans. Changmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara anaknya.

'Pak Shim?' Batin changmin

"Anda yang menjemput luhan? Siapa anda?" tanya baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Selamat siang. Saya adalah..."

"Dia adalah supir saya ahjumma. Namanya pak shim. Kan sudah ku bilang jika ayah ku sedang di China." Luhan segera memotong kalimat changmin

'Su... supir? Apa maksud luhan?'

"Benar anda ini supir keluarga luhan?"

"Ne, saya adalah Pak Shim. Saya supir dari tuan muda luhan." Changmin membungkuk kan badannya.

"Hyung kenapa lama... sekali... Min?"

Jaejoong yang merasa penasaran pun datang menghampiri baekhyun diikuti oleh jaehyun.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya melihat jaejoong yang berdiri tepat dibelakang luhan.

"Hyung dia..."

"Dia supirnya Luhan, jae. Dia datang menjemput luhan karena orangtua luhan sedang diluar negeri. Kau sudah membereskan barang mu lu?"

"Belum ahjumma, saya akan ke kamar jongin dulu untuk mengambil tas ku."

"Baiklah, Seo tolong temani luhan ya. Anda sudah makan siang Pak shim? Mari kita makan siang bersama."

"sudah nyonya. Terima kasih tawarannya. Saya akan menunggu di taxi saja. Kebetulan mobilnya sedang dibengkel, jadi menjemput tuan muda dengan taxi. Permisi..." changmin buru - buru membalikkan badan. Dia tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu oleh jaejoong.

"Shim CHANGMIN PABBOYA!" teriak jaejoong sambil melemparkan sandal rumahnya ke arah changmin.

Grebb... jaejoong langsung berlari memeluk changmin dari belakang. Dia mengerti perasaan changmin saat ini.

"Hikss pabbo pabbo. Itu anak kalian kan. Kenapa... hikss... anak sialan itu..."

"Jae..." changmin pun membalikkan tubuh jaejoong kemudian membawa jaejoong keluar dari rumah, berjalan ke gazebo disamping rumah.

"Apa ini? Changmin? Shim Changmin? Bukan kah..."

"Dia mantan suami eomma, ahjumma. Dia ayah kandung ku. Ck, pasti anak yang bersama jongin hyung tadi adalah anak angkat appa." Jawab jaehyun.

"Mwoya! Tapi tadi luhan bilang."

"Dia berbohong ahjumma. Ahjumma sudah tahu kan bagaimana keadaan a0a setelah bercerai dari eomma. Mana mungkin mereka punya supir? Cih... pasti belajar dari ibunya."

.

.

.

.

"Pabbo pabbo! Pabbo! Hiks... kenapa kau hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak mu eoh?" Tabya jaejoong yang kini masih dalam pelukan changmin.

"Gwaenchana... uljima jae..." usap changmin di punggung jaejoong.

"Apanya yabg gwaenchana? Apa selama ini mereka memperlakukan mu seperti ini?"

"Aniyo. Aku pun tadi kaget. Aku hanya perlu beracting sebentar kan, agar dia tidak malu punya ayah seperti ku."

"Tidak min. Jawab pertanyaan ku, apa mereka selama ini berlaku seperti ini pada mu?"

"Tidak jae..."

"Pak Shim... anda dimana, kajja kita pulang." Suara luhan!

"Mian jae aku harus pulang. Chu~" changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh jaejoong dan mengecup singkat kening jaejoong.

"Akan ku telepon nanti malam ne." Changmin buru - buru berlari meninggalkan jaejoong dan menemui luhan yang sudah diantar sampai ditaxi oleh baekhyun.

"Terima kasih nyonya. Kami permisi." Changmin pun masuk ke dalam taxi.

.

.

.

.

"Appa membuat ku malu." Luhan mulai angkat bicara.

"Mianhe." Jawab changmin dingin.

"Semua orang tahunya jika orangtua ku itu sedang pergi keluar negeri..."

"Kau malu punya appa seperti ku luhan?" Tanya changmin.

"Antara iya dan tidak."

"wae?"

"Aku biasa saja punya appa seperti appa yang pengangguran dan miskin. Aku terima itu. Tetapi jika appa sudah muncul didepan teman - teman ku yang kalangan atas. Aku sungguh malu."

"..."

"Kata eomma, dulu appa adalah anak orang kaya dari keluarga shim? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan haraboji dan halmoni shim? Aku ini cucu mereka kan?"

"Mereka mengusir appa, karena sebuah kesalahan." Jawab changmin lirih.

"Karena appa menikah dengan eomma? Jadi appa diusir? Apa ini seperti cerita dalam dongeng?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu lu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu kah shim changmin yang terkenal itu jae? Anak dari Keluarga Shim?"

"Ne hyung. Astaga aku tidak percaya apa yang luhan lakukan pada ayahnya. Apakah kehidupan changmin selama ini seperti ini juga? Penuh dengan penghinaan seperti tadi? Kemana perginya changmin yg sombong dan egois itu?" Tanya jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan besar. Tuan muda jaejoong dan anak - anaknya sudah tiba di Seoul sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Mereka pun dengan tidak sengaja sudah bertemu dengan tuan muda changmin."

"Takdir juga yang akhirnya mempertemukan mereka. Awasi terus menantu dan anak bodoh itu."

"Baik tuan, saya permisi."

Ya selama delapan tahun ini, kyuhyun selalu mengawasi jaejoong dan changmin. Dan kyuhyun sampai detik ini masih menganggap jaejoong sebagai menantunya. Apalagi saat jaejoong kini dekat dengan dokter yang dulu membantunya melahirkan. Kyuhyun sedang berpikir bagaimana cara memisahkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika seperti itu. Berarti aku adalah cucu kolongmerat. Jika dicerita atau film, seorang kakek dan nenek apasti akan luluh dengan hadirnya seorang cucu. Karena cucunya adalah pewarisnya. Besok aku akan bertemu dengan kakek. Sudah ku putuskan." Luhan tersenyum senang membayangkan dirinya adalah seorang pewaris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

segini dulu ne... kelamaan gak buka cerita ini jadi lupa ceritanya gimana. Semoga chapter depan udah selesai.

Jangan lupa review ne... susah lih buat ini, walaupun banyak kekurangan sana sini. Tolong hargai ne...

Ingin lebih dekat dengan author atau ingin sharing apapun itu. Bisa langsung add pin ku atau follow IG atau Path ku. Twitter juga boleh...

BBM: 7cf1741

Path: Miko Alena

IG: mikoalena

Twitter: mikojojo

#kalau mau fast respons sih bbm atau path... hehehehe...

See you next chapter... don't forget review... thank you for reading...

-XOXO-


	4. Chapter 4

FANFICTION

"SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS"

.

.

.

.

RATE M/YAOI/TYPOS

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah membeku untuk mu. Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk kedua kalinya. This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS". Enjoy it~]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4 (END)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tekad yang membara, luhan berjalan menuju Perusahaan yang dia ketahui melalu internet adalah milik ayah dari ayahnya, singkatnya ini adalah perusahaan kakeknya dan akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti. Begitulah kira - kira pemikiran si rusa tengik ini.

Berbekal dengan foto sang kakek dan nenek beserta sang ayah yang dia simpan dalam ponselnya saat dia mencari tahu alamat kantor ini, dengan langkah pasti dan penuh percaya diri, luhan memasuki gedung beringkat 137 ini. Dia berjalan menuju meja resepsionist yang cukup tinggi sehingga membuat luhan harus berjinjit.

"Selamat siang nona. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Haraboji saya."

"Ne selamat siang juga adik manis. Maaf siapa nama haraboji mu sayang?" Sang resepsionist bername tag choi sooyoung itu keluar dari mejanya dan berjongkok didepan luhan.

"Ah saya shim luhan. Ayah saya adalah shim changmin. Dan ayah dari ayah saya adalah Shim Kyuhyun. Bisa kah saya bertemu beliau? Hiks jeball..." luhan kemudian menangis tersedu. Sooyoung kemudian menelpon sekretaris kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa cucu dari sang Presdir ingin bertemu. Dan Bingo! melalui sekretarisnya Kyuhyun memberi izin sang cucu menemuinya. Sooyoung pun akhirnya meminta petugas keamanan Untuk mengantarkan luhan menuju ruangan kyuhyun melalui lift khusus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk!"

Luhan dan sekretaris kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kyuhyun. Pria yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu pun melihat seorang anak kecil yang mengaku sebagai cucunya.

"Ini cucu anda sajangnim. Saya permisi." Setelah mengantarkan luhan masuk, sekretaris itu pun undur diri.

Dengan masih menatap luhan, kyuhyun pun berdiri menghampiri luhan.

"Siapa nama mu nak?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"An... anyeonghaseyo... Joneun Shim Luhan imnida haraboji..." dengan sedikit gugup, luhan mengucapkan salam sambil membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Silahkan duduk cucuku." Kyuhyun menggiring luhan menuju sofa.

"Ne haraboji" luhan tersenyum senang menanggapi sikap kyuhyun yang mulai melunak. Dalam mimpi mu saja nak!

Mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan. Tidak lupa kyuhyun menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menyiapkan kudapan dan milkshake untuk anak ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan diri mu nak."

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun shim luhan imnida. Anak dari shim changmin dan victoria song. Aku anak tunggal. Aku bersekolah disekolah terbaik diseoul. Umur ku 9 tahun. Senang berjumpa dengan anda haraboji."

"Orangtua mu mampu membiayai mu disekolahan terbaik?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Ne haraboji, selain aku dapat beasiswa, eomma yang membiayai ku sekolah." Luhan menunduk meratapi nasibnya hidup miskin.

"hmm lalu tujuan mu apa menemui ku?"

Jdug! Luhan berlutut didepan kaki kyuhyun.

"Haraboji, jebal. Restuilah eomma dan appa. Terimalah kembali eomma dan appa. Tidakkah haraboji melihat kesungguhan cinta mereka yang kuat? Lagi pula, aku pun sudah lahir haraboji. Jadi maafkan lah mereka."

"Cinta? Kesungguhan cinta mereka? Apa maksudmu luhan?"

"Haraboji mengusir appa dari rumah karena appa mencintai dan menikahi eomma kan? Haraboji tidak setuju karena eomma anak dari pengusaha biasa kan?" Jelas luhan

"Mworago? Kau tahu cerita itu dari mana? Eomma mu kah yang bercerita?" Kyuhyun sungguh kaget dengan perkataan anak ini.

"Aniyo, appa dan eomma tidak bercerita apa - apa. Itu hanya kesimpulan ku sendiri."

"Pikiran mu untuk anak seumur 9 tahun terlalu dewasa anak kecil." Kyuhun terkekeh mendengar jawaban luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Berdirilah dan kembali duduk luhan ssi. Dan tolong dengarkan baik - baik cerita dari orang yang kau anggap haraboji mu ini."

Luhan berdiri dan dan duduk didepan kyuhyun. Walaupun sedikit bingung. Luhan akan mencoba untuk mendengarkan.

"Nama mu Shim Luhan benar? Kau anak dari Shim Changmin dan Victoria song benar?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya pada luhan.

"Ne haraboji."

"Aishh... sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau panggil haraboji karena aku bukanlah kakek mu."

"Tapi anda kan ayah dari appa ku shim changmin."

"Geure. Aku adalah ayah dari Shim Changmin, ayah angkat mu. Kau hanyalah anak adopsi dari Changmin dan Victoria. Aku hanya mempunyai 3 cucu. Ah ani, hanya 2 cucu yang nantinya akan mewarisi semua harta kekayaan ku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud haraboji."

"Huhh... kau ini. Dengarkan! Aku tahu apa tujuan mu datang kesini. Kau ingin menjadi pewaris harta kekayaan ku kan? Oh tidak akan bisa anak muda licik. Kau ini hanya anak adopsi. Cucu ku bernama Jaehyun, Sehun dan Sulli. Dan karena ibu mu yang sialan itu. Cucu ku sulli harus meninggal bahkan sebelum dia lahir ke dunia ini." Wajah luhan terkejut. Dan nampak beberapa bulir air mata menetes dari matanya.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa orangtua mu miskin? Sedangkan keluarga Shim tidak berkekurangan sama sekali?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Itu karena Ayah mu yang bodoh itu memilih untuk menceraikan Ibu dari cucu - cucu ku. Maka aku pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoret dan membuat bangkrut semua perusahaan ayah mu."

"Haraboji jahat. Aku tidak percaya. Eomma adalah wanita baik - baik dan wanita terhormat. Tidak mungkin eomma..."

"Seorang wanita terhormat tidak mungkin merebut suami orang. Tidak mungkin memfitnah. Tapi itu semua lah yang sudah ibu mu lakukan sehingga. Ayahmu menikah lagi dengan eomma sialan mu dan menceraikan menantu tersayang ku." Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya. Berbicara dengan anak ini cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil poselnya dan menelepon supirnya untuk mengantar luhan pulang. Kyuhyun juga mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan dia berikan pada luhan.

"Pergilah dan jangan menampakkan wajah mu atau wajah eomma mu lagi dihadapan ku."

Tak lama setelah itu pun, supir kyuhyun masuk dan membawa luhan ikut bersamanya.

"Ck! Anak itu sama liciknya dengan eomma nya. Tidakkah kau menyesal changmin ah~" kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia cukup lelah selama tujuh tahun ini melihat penderitaan anak kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma? Bukan kah lebih baik kalau appa tinggal bersama kita? Sepertinya appa tidak bahagia dengan keluarga barunya." Sehun mengutarakan keinginan nya.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang. Banyak hal yang harus kami pikirkan." Jelas jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut rambut coklat sehun.

"Kalau appa tinggal dengan kita. Lalu kris daddy kemana? Kau lupa bahwa kris daddy calon appa kita, Kim Sehun?" Jaehyun gantian menambahi

"Ah matta... ottokhe eomma?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya karena bingung.

"Aish.. kalian ini tidak usah memikirkan hal ini. Biar eomma saja yang memikirkannya. Jja kalian tidur siang dulu lah. Bukankah nanti sore kalian akan bermain dengan appa kalian kan?"

"Ne eomma" jawab keduanya kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong... ting tong... rumah jaejoong berbunyi nyaring ketika jaejoong sedang didapur menyiapkan kue untuk anak - anak dan mantan suaminya bawa ke taman. Buru - buru jaejoong membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi memencet bel rumahnya.

"Kau sudah tiba chang... kris? Kau datang?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan orang yang bertamu.

"Terkejut sayang? I miss you jaejoong." Kris langsung memeluk jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih terkejut, tidak membalas pelukan hangat milik kekasihnya ini. Hah... kenapa kris sudah mengunjunginya?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kris? Aku dan anak - anak kan bisa menjemputmu di Bandara." mulai tersadar, jaejoong kemudian balas memeluk kris.

"Surprise baby... aku tidak tahan bila tidak melihat mu dan anak - anak. Jadi ku putuskan untuk berlibur sejenak disini bersama kalian."

"Chogio... apa ini benar rumah Kim Jaejoong?" Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan berdiri sekitar lima langkah dibelakang kris. Jaejoong merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Lalu dengan sedikit mendorong, jaejoong melepaskan pelukan kris dan dia melihat suara siapa yang bertanya.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Changmin? Mantan suami itu kah jae?" Kini giliran kris yang bertanya dan menatap orang yang tingginya hanya beberap senti lebih tinggi dari badannya.

"Jae? Maaf anda siapa?" changmin melihat jaejoong dan namja disamping jaejoong bergantian.

Kris langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil tangan changmin.

"Nama ku Kris Wu. Aku adalah calon suami jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Shim Changmin." dengan lantang dan lugas kris memperkenalkan siapa dirinya. Dan jangan lupakan smirk yang tercetak dibibir kris, ketika melihat keterkejutan diwajah changmin saat kris menyebutkan 'calon suami'. Dengan sedikit kasar, changmin melepaskan jabatan tangan kris.

"Karena anda sudah mengetahui nama saya, saya rasa saya tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri saya lagi."

"Ekhm... sebaiknya kalian masuk. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untuk kalian berdua." Kedua seme tampan ini masih saling berpandangan. Sampai jaejoong akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi namja yang sama - sama tinggi sehingga jaejoong harus sedikit berjinjit.

"Awh. Appo jae baby." Kris protes.

"Appo jae!" Changmin pun ikutan kesakitan.

"Cepat masuk dan tunggu diruang tv." Jaejoong tersenyum manis walaupun setiap kata - katanya penuh dengan perintah.

"Ne..." seperti koor anak TK mereka pun menuruti perkataan jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Dia membuatkan dua cangkir kopi untuk kedua seme didepan. Satu Black coffee dan Cappucino. Dan hampir jaejoong lupa dengan anak - anaknya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya membuatkan dua gelas coklat panas.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya didapur. Jaejoong kemudian membawa kedua cangkir kopi itu untuk dihidangkan pada mantan suaminya dan calon suaminya.

"Minum dulu. Aku akan membangunkan anak - anak." Setelah meletakkan kopi nya dimeja. Jaejoong langsung berlalu menuju kamar anak - anaknya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well... apa yang anda lakukan disini changmin ssi?" Kris bertanya sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Aku? Tentu saja bertemu dengan anak - anak ku. Kami ada janji untuk bermain ditaman sore ini. Ada masalah kah?" Changmin duduk dengan anggunnya diatas sofa hitam itu sambil meminum cappucino nya. Walaupun dia miskin, tapi darah bangsawan dan tata krama khas seorang chaebol tidak akan lepas dari gerak gerik tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertemu? Bahkan jaejoong dan anak - anak belum sampai seminggu di Korea?" Tanya kris curiga.

"Takdir yang mempertemukan kami." Jawab changmin enteng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa..." sehun berteriak memanggil changmin. Changmin pun menoleh melihat sang anak sambil berlari ke arahnya. Changmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sehun.

"Hai sayang." Changmin mendekap erat tubuh anaknya yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pinggangnya.

"Sore appa..." kini giliran jaehyun memeluk kaki kiri sang appa.

"Sore juga jagoan. Appa terlalu cepat menjemputkah? Sepertinya kalian masih mengantuk?"

"Ani! I'm ok." Jawab sehun

"Yaaa kalian ini, mandilah dulu sana. Jangan buat appa kalian menunggu." Protes jaejoong yang melihat anak - anaknya langsung berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Ekhm Ekhm! Babies?" Merasa terabaikan. Kris mencoba menyela. Adegan lovey dovey ayah - anak itu.

"Eoh? Daddy? Kris daddy!" Sehun yang pertama kali merespon dan melepaskan pelukannya pada changmin. Hati changmin tercubit mendengar anaknya memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan ayah.

"Hai princess. Miss me?" Kris langsung menggendong tubuh sehun.

"Yeah daddy. You know i always missing you all the time..." sehun memeluk leher kris. Perkataan sehun lagi - lagi membuat changmin kecewa.

"Appa..." jaehyun menarik - naik kaos yang dipakai changmin.

"Ne?" Kini changmin berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan jaehyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya jaehyun sedikit cemas. Dia tahu pasti appanya kecewa.

"I'm good boy. Don't worry." Changmin menampakkan senyum tulusnya pada jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, cepat bawa sehun mandi. Eomma beri waktu sepuluh menit untuk kalian menyelesaikan mandi. Palliwa adeul..."

"Ne eomma." Sehun minta diturunkan dari gendongan sang daddy dan jaehyun sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari changmin.

"Kajja sehunie." Jaehyun langsung menggandeng tangan adiknya kemudian menuju kamar mandi disamping kamar tidur mereka.

'Mereka sangat manis. Bodohnya kau min.' Changmin mengumpat dalam hati. Changmin benar - benar menyesal telah melewatkan pertumbuhan anaknya tujuh tahun ini.

Suasana kembali canggung ketika tidak ada anak - anak disekitar mereka. Jaejoong terjebak diantara mantan suami dan calon suaminya. Seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan changmin, dia pasti akan memantapkan hatinya untuk menikah dengan kris. Tapi kini, changmin masih berada dihati kecil jaejoong. Dan bertemunya mereka lagi, membuat getaran - getaran halus yang pernah jaejoong rasakan kembali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat sepuluh menit, anak - anak mereka sudah tampan dengan outfit musim gugur yang sangat lucu. Sehun memakai topi berbentuk kepala gajah dan jaehyun memakai topi berbentuk kepala beruang.

"Eomma... umur kami tujuh tahun dan eomma masih menyuruh kami memakai topi kekanakan seperti ini? Aish jeongmal!" protes Jaehyun

"Ini lucu hyung. Hunnie jadi semakain imut." Sehun tersenyum lima jari

"Dasar centil. Kau itu namja hunnie ah!" Jaehyun menyentil hidung sehun.

"Aishh kalian berisik. Sana cepat pergi dengan appa kalian. Min, ini bekal kalian. Jangan terlalu malam ne. Udaranya semakin mendingin." Ucap jaejoong sambil memberikan keranjang piknik bergambar hello kitty kepada changmin.

"Jae... ini... hello kitty...?" Changmin sedikit terkejut menerima kotak piknik berwarna pink dan bergambar hello kitty kecil - kecil disekitarnya. Gosh! Dia ini seme loh! tapi harus menenteng...

"Wae wae waeyo? Kau tidak suka eoh?" Jaejoong kesal dengan ucapan changmin. Mata bulat besarnya melotot.

"Ani ani ani... jja kami berangkat. Kajja adeul..." changmin masih ingat bagaimana kalau jaejoong sedang ngambek.

"Ok appa. Bye eomma. Bye kris daddy." Sehun dan jaehyun menggandeng lengan kanan dan kiri changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia aniya?" Entah tanya jaejoong pada siapa. Tetapi kris masih setia berdiri dibelakang jaejoong.

"Kris, let's break up. I still love him. Just him in my heart. Nobody else." Jaejoong langsung mengutarakan keinginannya. Ini demi anak - anaknya. Biarlah dia mencoba egois untuk kembali pada changmin.

"I know jae. Hmm... it's better for us.." kris langsung memeluk tubuh jaejoong dari belakang. Biarlah kris merasakan moment - moment terakhirnya dengan jaejoong. Ternyata tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka belum membuat hati jaejoong luluh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditaman dekat komplek perumahan jaejoong kini seorang ayah dan kedua anaknya sedang bermain bola. Hanya sekedar oper mengoper bola saja lebih tepatnya.

Diantara mereka bertiga, mungkin changmin lah yang paling menikmati saat - saat bahagia ini bersama anak - anaknya yang tidak sempat ia besarkan.

"Appaaaa... hunnie lelah..." sehun merengek lalu langsung tiduran ditumpukan daun yang berguguran.

"Yaa Shim Sehun, bangunlah. Jangan tidur disitu, nanti eomma marah kalau baju mu kotor seperti ini." Changmin langsung menghampiri sehun dan menggendongnya kemudian ditidurkan dikarpet piknik mereka.

"Eoh? Appa tahu kalau eomma sering marah kalau baju kami kotor?" Kini giliran jaehyun yang bersuara.

"Ya dulu appa pernah dimarahi dan dicubit oleh eomma kalian karena saat appa pulang, baju appa kotor. Ya kan appa harus meninjau proyek appa, jadi begitulah..."

Kini sehun dan jaehyun sudah duduk didepan changmin sambil memakan cemilan yang eommanya bawa.

"Appa, jika eomma dan kris daddy menikah. Appa akan tetap bermain bersama kami kan? Appa akan tetap mengunjungi kami kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan lirih. sehun memikirkan kata eommanya tadi siang.

"Ne? Tentu saja. Kalian tetaplah anak appa." Changmin berusaha untuk tersenyum didepan anak - anak mereka.

"Kami menyayangimu appa." Sehun dan jaehyun memeluk tubuh changmin. Membayangkan eomma dan appa nya akan berpisah lagi membuat mereka bersedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vict sungguh. Aku benar - benar tulus mencintai mu. Buat apa kau harapkan cinta dari suami mu itu? Dia bahkan tidak dapat menafkahi anak mu dan diri mu sayang."

"Mianhe. Tapi aku tetap mencintai changmin. Henry ah~"

"Tatap aku vict. Kau hanya takut kehilangan lagi. Kau hanya perlu orang yang mencintai mu dan yang dapat menghidupi mu." Henry yang diketahui sebagai bos dari victoria ternyata diam - diam menaruh hati pada wanita ini. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia harus menerima henry namun dia masih ingin terus mengikat changmin disisinya.

"Aku... aku... tidak tahu henry... aku bingung..." mata victoria bergerak gelisah.

"Aku mencintai mu Victoria song... chu~" henry dengan beraninya langsung mencium bibir victoria kasar. Direngkuhnya tubuh langsing victoria dan tangannya mulai meraba - raba setiap inchi tubuh victoria. Entah setan apa yang merasuki victoria sehingga dia pasrah saja diperlakukan demikian oleh henry. Mungkin karena dia pun kurang mendapat belaian dari changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungg... eumphhh... hen..." desahan akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir victoria. Henry yang sudah terbawa nafsu akhirnya menggendong victoria masuk ke dalam kamar victoria. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa mereka kini berada di rumah milik victoria dan changmin. Henry sering bermain ke rumah ini ketika changmin tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek... pintu rumah itu terbuka dan changmin memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur cemas. Dilanglahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat istri nya kini bercinta dengan namja lain yang changmin tidak mengetahui siapa.

"Victoria song!" Changmin berteriak cukup kencang sehingga mengagetkan dua insan yang tengah kepalang tanggung dalam dunia nafsu mereka. Mungkin suara changmin bisa terdengar sampai keluar karena teriakannya cukup memekakan telinga.

"Chang...min... ini tidak... henry ah minggir..." victoria mendorong badan henry.

"Keluar dari rumah ini. Ku beri waktu 30 menit untuk kau mengemasi barang - barang mu dan luhan. Kita bercerai." Changmin berkata dengan dingin dan berwajah datar.

"Changmin ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami... hanya... kami..." victoria dengan masih bertelanjang menghampiri changmin dan memeluk lengannya.

"Kau memang jalang noona. Aku kira aku memilih orang yang tepat. Aku rela dibuang dari keluarga ku sendiri. Tetapi aku salah memilih. Demi Tuhan Vict, aku sangat menyesal telah memilih mu dan menceraikan jaejoong. Shit! Bitch!" Changmin menghempaskan tangan victoria dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Ini lah harta satu - satunya yang changmin punya dan dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengotori rumahnya.

'Brengsek! Sialan!' Changmin terus mengumpat dalam hati. Tetapi anehnya tidak ada rasa sakit atau cemburu ketika melihat victoria dengan namja tadi. Hanya perasaan kecewa dan kesal saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Henry ah ini bagaimana? Hiks... aku tidak ingin bercerai dari changmin. Hikss... aku mencintai dia..." isak victoria sambil memasukkan baju nya dan luhan ke dalam koper.

"Sayang, ada aku disini. Kita bisa menikah saat kalian bercerai. Percayalah ini jalan terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Kau harus mempercayai aku yang mencintai mu." Henry berlutut disamping victoria dan menangkup pipinya.

"Be.. benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?" Sedikit demi sedikit victoria mulai mempercayai henry.

"Tentu saja vict. Percaya pada ku hmm?"

"Ne aku percaya pada mu henry ah~" victoria langsung memeluk tubuh henry.

'Sekali jalang tetaplah jalang. Kau harus membayar apa yang jae hyung rasakan dulu nona song.' Henry berbicara dalam hati.

Henry ternyata adalah keponakan dari hanggeng ayah jaejoong. Dia memang sengaja mendekati victoria selama hampir 3 tahun ini untuk membalaskan dendam. Tidak ada yang menyuruh, hanya inisiatifnya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini changmin terus berkunjung ke rumah minimalis milik jaejoong. Kris pun sudah kembali pulang ke china untuk mengobati rasa cintanya yang tidak pernah jaejoong balas. Kris merasa hati dan pikirannya sekarang sudah lega setelah melepas jaejoong. Bohong jika kris sudah mengrelakan jaejoong, tetapi kris yakin bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Terlalu klise juga jika kris menghibur diri dengan berkata 'Cinta tidak harus memiliki'. Bagi kris, cinta itu harus memiliki. Memiliki hati, pikiran dan tubuh orang yang kita cintai. Bila pada akhirnya memang kita tidak bisa memiliki dia, ya berarti dia bukan untuk kita. Kris hanya bersikap bijaksana dan rasional saja.

.

.

.

.

kini changmin dan jaejoong sedang menemani sehun dan jaehyun belajar. Kedua pasangan ini duduk diatas sofa sedangkan kedua anak mereka duduk dikarpet beludru berwarna hitam. Aigoo... terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, aniya?

"Min..." jaejoong menyentuh paha changmin.

"Hum? Waeyo?" Changmin kemudian menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang berada dipahanya.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu ini kau nampak seperti orang bingung dan stress. Waeyo? Ada masalah dengan istri mu? Tanya jaejoong dengan nada tidak suka saat menyebut 'istrimu' yang berarti victoria.

"Ya aku ada masalah dengannya. Aku sudah mendaftarkan perceraian kami seminggu yang lalu." Changmin berbicara dengan santai seolah - olah ini hanya hal sepele.

"Mworago? Kenapa bisa? Ada masalah apa?" Jaejoong sangat shock namun bahagia. Wait? Bahagia? Ya iya lah jaejoong bahagia, sebentar lagi impiannya untuk kembali bersama changmin.

"Dia berselingkuh. Dia bercinta dirumah kami. Kamar kami. Diatas ranjang kami. Benar - benar jalang. Aku jadi berpikir, jangan - jangan saat victoria pergi keluar kota mungkin dia malah bertemu dengan selingkuhannya itu." Ada nada marah dan kesal pada setiap perkataan changmin.

"La.. lalu apa kau merasa sedih?" Tanya jaejoong ragu.

"Sedih pasti ada. Karena selama ini kami baik - baik saja. Aku pun bersyukur bahwa dia masih mau bertahan dengan ekonomi ku yang seperti ini. Tapi benar kata mu, pengkhianatan tidak pernah akan termaafkan. Tapi aku merasa bebas sekarang. Bebas untuk kembali bersama mu." Saat mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhirnya changmin berbicara sambil menatap jaejoong dalam.

Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman saja.

"Aku pun sudah putus dari kris. Saat kalian kau dan anak - anak pergi ke taman. Kris merelakan untuk melepaskan ku." Jaejoong masih tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Chu~ saranghae jae." Tanpa aba - aba changmin langsung mengecup bibir jaejoong.

"Chu~ nado saranghae min." Kini gantian jaejoong yang mengecup bibir sexy milik mantan suaminya ini.

"Yehetttt..." sehun berteriak mendengar kedua orangtua mereka mengucapkan kata cinta. Itu tandanya mereka akan bersatu lagi kan?

"Sehunie kau itu berisik sekali. Aish!" Jaehyun yang duduk tepat disamping adiknya kembarnya itu hanya bisa menutup telinga dengan wajah sebalnya. Namun dalam hatinya jaehyun bersyukur karena orangtuannya mungkin akan bersatu kembali.

"Kalian senang sekali eoh?" Tanya jaejoong yang kini bersender dengan nyaman dalam dekapan changmin.

"Tentu. Itu berarti nama kami akan menjadi Shim lagi kan hyung?" Tanya sehun girang

"Dari sejak kita lahir nama depan kita itu Kim, sehun. Bukan menjadi shim lagi, tapi akan menjadi shim." Jawab jaehyun dengan gaya sok pintarnya.

"Jaehyunie jangan bicara seperti itu." Jaejoong menegur jaehyun yang terkadang mulutnya tidak bisa direm. Sama seperti kyuhyun dan changmin. Aigoo...

"Tapi itu kan..." jaehyun menyela

"Ne jaehyun. Maafkan appa yang tidak menyematkan nama shim."

"Bagaimana appa mau menyematkan nama shim, appa saja sudah dikeluarkan oleh haraboji dari keluarga shim kan."

"Jaehyuniee! bicara mu sudah keteraluan nak." Jaejoong memarahi jaehyun. Jaehyun malah berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk jaejoong.

"Mian eomma."

"Mulut mu itu bisa jadi bomerang sayang. Jaga selalu perkataan mu. Sebisa mungkin jangan pernah menyakiti orang lain lewat kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut mu. Arraseo?" Jaejoong memeluk jaehyun dengan sayang.

"Arraseo eomma. Mianhe. Appa mianhe..." jaehyun melihat changmin dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Gwaenchana baby." Changmin mengusap lembut rambut anaknya.

Jepret... jepret... sehun dengan senangnya mengabadikan saat - saat appa dan eomma serta hyungnya mencurahkan kasih sayang. Dia pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Kemari sehun, kita berpelukan." Changmin membuka lebar sebelah tangannya yang tidak memeluk bahu jaejoong untuk memeluk sehunnya.

Greb... dengan erat sehun memeluk tubuh appa nya. Appa kandungnya.

"Hiks... appa eomma... hyung... hiks.. hunnie... hikss... i'm very happy..." sehun akhirnya menangis karena bahagia keluarga bisa kembali berkumpul.

"Nado baby. Saranghae shim sehun. Saranghae shim jaehyun. Jeongmal saranghae Shim Jaejoong." Changmin mencium bibir jaejoong dengan lembut didepan anak - anak mereka. Kedua anak mereka tersenyum manis.

"Appa... eomma... hunnie minta yeodongsaeng ne..." ucapan sehun membuat kedua orang dewasa yang masih terus saling berbagi ciuman tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap anak bungsu mereka.

"Itu... kami kan belum menikah. Lagi pula apa eomma kalian masih bisa..." changmin menatap jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu - malu sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yeyyy... adik baru. Adik baru hyung. Ayo kita telepon halaboji dan halmonie. Biar appa dan eomma bisa menikah hyung. Ayoo hyungieee..." sehun sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan malah menarik badan jaehyun untuk menelepon kakek dan neneknya.

.

.

.

.

"Jae apa ini tidak terlalu cepat. Kita baru saja berbaikan..."

"Kau tidak ingin punya anak dari ku lagi eoh? Ya sudah. Aku tinggal mencari seme tampan yang lain. Huh." Jaejoong mendorong tubuh changmin menjauh.

"Yak! Enak saja. Kau itu hanya milik ku. areaseo." Changmin buru - buru memeluk tubuh jaejoong kembali dan memindahkan tubuh jaejoong untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Anda menyebalkan tuan shim" jaejoong mencebilkan bibir chery nya.

"Chu~~ Ani. Aku tidak menyebalkan. Aku hanya tidak mau kau berpaling lagi dari ku sayang." Changmin mengecup bibir jaejoong. So cheesy...

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku juga mencintai mu jaejoong ah~" changmin mendesahkan nama jaejoong ditelinga jaejoong sambil menggigit cuping telinga jaejoong.

"Yaashhh..." bentakan yang terdengar seperti desahan lah yang terucap dari bibir jaejoong.

"Damn! Aku harus cepat menikahi mu lagi jae. Tujuh tahun aku tidak menyalurkan hasrat ku." Changmin menggeram menahan gairahnya.

"Makan aku sekarang saja." Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya menggoda changmin.

"Dasar gajah centil. Masih belum berubah. aku terima undangan mu sayang..." changmin kemudian menggendong tubuh jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar jaejoong. Beruntung anak - anak mereka sudah masuk ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Semoga saja suara erangan singa yang tujuh tahun puasa tidak mengganggu anak - anak dan tetangga sebelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Yoshh! Finally end!**

**FF Minjae chapter pertama ku yang udah kyak sinetron akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Bingung mau endingnya gimana, tapi aku rasa ini udah cukup memuaskan dan happy ending. Walaupun sangat amat super cepat alurnya.**

**Gomawo yang selama ini udah rajin membaca dan mereview ff minjae ku ini. Gak nyangka ternyata couple minjae ada yang suka juga. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya. Terima kasih atas semangat dan koreksinya selama ini. *deep bow***

**Untuk FF yang lain, mohon sabar menunggu yah…. Masih dalam proses dan terhambat karena lagi negrjain laporan bulanan… hehehe….**

**SARANGAHAE READERDEUL**

**-XOXO-**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANFICTION**

"**SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEART"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memang sangat membenci mu. Tetapi aku pun tidak dapat mengelak dari perasaan ini. Sampai kapan pun akan selalu aku ingat semua pengkhianatan mu ini. Tetapi sejauh apa pun aku melangkah. Sebanyak apa pun namja yang menemani hidup ku. Hanya kau lah, si brengsek dan cinta sejati ku. - Kim Jaejoong

Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan maaf dari mu. Aku sadar kesalahan ku itu tidak akan bisa dimaafkan. Aku hanya butuh kesempatan untuk memulainya dari awal lagi. Noda buruk memang tidak bisa dihapus, tapi aku akan berusaha membuat sesuatu yang lebih indah untuk dapat menyamarkan noda itu. - Shim Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, would you be mine, Again?" Tanya changmin sambil menggenggam tangan jaejoong dan menatap mata bulat hitam itu dalam.

"Mianhe min. Bukan berarti kita berbaikan maka aku akan kembali juga pada mu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu. Tetapi aku memcoba untuk memberikan mu kesempatan untuk memulainya dari awal. Namun bukan dengan cara menikah. Apalagi secepat ini." Jaejoong mengucapkan tiap kata nya dengan jelas dan tegas. Tidak ada keraguan saat mengatakan itu. Karena jaejoong sudah mempersiapkan hari ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin changmin kembali gegabah seperti dulu.

Mendengar perkataan jaejoong seperti ini sangat diluar dugaan changmin. Changmin hanya bisa menutup kembali kotak cincinnya dan kembali menyimpan nya disaku celana panjangnya.

"Nan arrayo. Maafkan aku yang terlalu terburu-buru. Aku tahu, waktu tujuh tahun tidak mungkin cukup untuk dapat bisa memaafkan ku kembali, apalagi kesalahan ku itu begitu fatal dan sangat bodoh. Haha!" Diakhir perkataannya changmin mencoba tertawa. Namun tertawa hambar.

"Ti Amo~" kini giliran jaejoong yang menggenggam tangan changmin.

"Nado saranghae." Changmin membalas ucapan jaejoong dengan senyum tulus. Ya changmin harus mau bersabar untuk kembali membawa jaejoong menjadi bagian dari keluarga Shim lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sidang perceraian changmin dan victoria sudah diadakan. Banyak kendala yang harus dihadapi. Dari victoria yang tidak ingin dicerai, victoria yang menuntut harta dan sampai victoria yang menuduh changmin berselingkuh karena changmin sejak beberapa minggu terakhir jarang berada di rumah.

Dan saat mereka sudah resmi bercerai. Victoria tanpa sebab langsung mendapatkan surat pemecatan dari kantornya. Dan ketika dia menghubungi henry, nomer nya pun sudah tidak aktif lagi. Alhasil victoria hanya bisa menangis meraung terus. Lalu luhan?

Terpaksa dia harus victoria masukkan ke sekolah biasa dan tinggal diasrama. Victoria hanya mendapatkan tiga puluh persen dari hasil penjualan rumah changmin. Karena changmin tetap menganggap luhan sebagai anaknya, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memberikan tunjangan tiap bulan untuk luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk changmin, dia sudah kembali ke dalam pelukan hangat eomma nya, shim sungmin. Saat sidang perceraian, kyuhyun dan sungmin sebagai bentuk dukungan kepada anaknya. Dan dihari itu pula changmin pulang ke rumah orangtuanya yang sudah hampir delapan tahun tidak dikunjunginya.

Semua aset yang changmin miliki sudah dikembalikan dengan utuh oleh appa nya. Tentunya dengan dividen dari saham - saham yang changmin punya. Semua kyuhyun kembalikan ke changmin.

Kyuhyun juga yang mendesak jaejoong untuk kembali menyandang marga shim. Namun setelah mendengar dari changmin bahwa lamarannya kepada jaejoong ditolak, kyuhyun mencoba mengerti perasaan mantan menantunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Orangtua jaejoong akhirnya pulang kembali ke korea. Mereka membeli mansion yang berdekatan dengan rumah orangtua changmin. Sedangkan changmin membeli rumah lagi untuk jaejoong dan anak - anaknya tempati. Tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah orangtua changmin dan jaejoong. Agar ketika para halmonie dan haraboji ingin menengok cucu - cucu mereka, tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama dalam perjalanan.

Changmin kembali tinggal dirumah orangtuanya. Sungmin yang memaksa padahal sebenarnya changmin ingin tinggal diapartment saja. Namun dengan tegas sungmin menolak. Takut jika changmin nanti terjerat pesona yeoja atau namja lain. Ani! Sungmin hanya ingin jaejoong menjadi menantunya.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, kenapa appa tidak tinggal bersama kami disini eoh? Kan hunnie ingin ketika bangun dan tidur lagi melihat appa disini." Sehun dengan manjanya berada dalam dekapan sang appa sambil mendengarkan dongeng.

"Appa maunya seperti itu sayang. Namun kau tahu kan jika appa dan eomma belum menikah kembali."

"Tapi sewaktu di kanada, daddy dan eomma tinggal bersama di rumah kris daddy."

"Itu beda sehunie sayang." Changmin tersenyum kecut membayangkan jaejoong tinggal serumah dengan kris.

"Appa..." kini giliran si sulung yang berbicara. Jaehyun duduk disamping tubuh sehun.

"Ne jaehyun, waeyo?"

"Aku ingin yeodongsaeng. Appa tahu. Bahwa Baekhyun imo sedang mengandung adiknya jongin hyung. Kata jongin hyung, dongsaengnya yeoja."

"Eoh jinja? Mungkin kita harus kesana untuk berkunjung. Jaehyun ah~ kau kan masih memiliki sehun yang manis dan lucu seperti bayi."

"Aniyo. Aku mau adik perempuan. Sehun terlalu manja. Aku ingin dipanggil oppa, appa..."

"Oppa~~~~" sehun dengan wajah imut dan manisnya memanggil jaehyun dengan panggilan oppa.

"Andwae sehun ah! Jangan panggil hyung oppa! Aish. Aku akan minta pada eomma saja." Jaehyun buru - buru keluar dari kamar sebelum sehun makin aneh.

Hahahaha... changmin dan sehun menertawai jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir enam bulan berlalu, kehidupan percintaan changmin dan jaejoong masih belum ada perkembangan. Jaejoong masih ragu pada changmin. Dalam enam bulan terakhir ini, terhitung sudah tiga kali changmin melamar jaejoong dan semuanya jaejoong tolak.

Sampai akhirnya disuatu pagi…..

"Hoeek... hoek.."

Ini sudah hari kedua jaejoong terus memuntahkan makannya. Jaejoong merasa tubuh nya sangat kurang fit hampir seminggu ini.

"Eomma waeyo?" Jaehyun menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang memuntahkan sarapan paginya di wastafel kamar mandi dan kemudian duduk diatas kloset.

"Gwaenchana sayang. Eomma hanya kurang enak badan. Jadinya seperti ini."

"Sehun! Telepon appa atau halmonie. Kita harus membawa eomma ke rumah sakit." Jaehyun berteriak sambil mengusap bibir jaejoong dengan tissue.

"Sayang... nan gwaenchana." Ucap jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala jaehyun.

"Aniyo eomma. Sudah dua hari eomma muntah - muntah seperti ini. Dan sekarang badan eomma panas." Jaehyun meletakkan tangan mungilnya dikening jaejoong.

"Arraseo arraseo. Kita ke rumah sakit biar kau tidak khawatir seperti ini." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap anaknya ini. Sifatnya benar - benar seperti changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma, halmonie?" Tanya sehun yang cemas kepada halmonie nya.

"Gwaenchana sayang. Sabar ne." Heechul mengusap lembut rambut cucu manja nya ini.

Kini sehun, jaehyun dan heechul sedang menunggu jaejoong yang sedang diperiksaoleh dokter.

"Hosh hosh...heenim eomma, jae bagaimana? Kenapa bisa pingsan?" Changmin berlari seperti orang kesetanan karena saat turun dari pesawat langsung ditelepon oleh eomma jaejoong.

"Sudah dua hari ini dia sakit. Tadi pagi saat kami akan membawa ke rumah sakit. Saat dimobil jaejoong langsung pingsan. Untung saja kami dengan supir."

"Appa..." jaehyun memanggil changmin.

"Ne baby?" Jawab Changmin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Eomma dari dua hari yang lalu muntah - muntah terus. Lalu tadi pagi eomma pucat sekali appa." Jaehyun bercerita dengan suara menahan tangis. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat khawatir melihat keadaan eommanya.

"Tenang sayang. Eomma mu orang yang sangat kuat." Changmin memeluk tubuh jaehyun yang sedikit bergetar.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf keluarga tuan kim?" Seorang perawat keluar dari UGD mencari keluarga jaejoong.

"Saya ibu nya." Heechul yang paling dekat dengan pintu UGD langsung menghampiri si Perawat.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk nyonya." Perawat berjalan mendahului heechul masuk ke UGD.

Changmin hanya menatap kepergian heechul masuk ke dalam UGD.

'Ya memang siapa diri ku?' changmin berbisik lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma..." jaejoong duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menangis melihat kedatangan eomma nya.

"Wae joongie? Katakan pada eomma mana yang sakit?" Heechul memeluk tubuh jaejoong.

"Joongie hamil eomma... hiks.. eottokhe?" Jaejoong menatap heechul dengan mata berurai air mata.

"M...mwo? Ha...hamil? Lagi?" Heechul terkejut setengah mati mendengar anaknya hamil lagi.

"Eottokhe eomma... eottokhe?" Jaejoong meremas tangan heechul.

"Pasti anak changmin kan Kim Jaejoongie?" Heechul kini menatap tajam jaejoong

"Eung... ne eomma." Jaejoong menjawab dengan suara pelan dan menunduk. Antara malu dan takut. Aigoo!

"Aish, Anak nakal! Bagaimana bisa Kalian…. Aigoo… " Heechul berbalik dan keluar UGD.

.

.

.

.

"Shim changmin! Bugh!" Heechul menghampiri changmin dan kemudian menghajar badan changmin dengan menggunakan tas tangan nya.

"Eomma wae? Appoyo..." changmin meringis terkena pukulan tas heechul.

"Pulang dan suruh kedua orang tua mu ke mansion Kim nanti malam. Cepat sana pergi!" Ucap heechul dingin

"Tapi eomma... kenapa aku harus pulang? Bagaimana dengan jaejoong?"

"Sudah sana cepat pulang. Sehunie, Jaehyunie disini bersama halmonie." Heechul menggandeng sehun dan jaehyun.

"Eomma..."

"Pulang sekarang atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat jaejoong dan anak - anak kalian lagi!" Mutlak lah perkataan sang cinderella.

"Arraseo. Aku pamit. Babies, appa pulang ne. Sampai berjumpa nanti malam." Dengan perasaan campur aduk dan kondisi badan yang lelah changmin menuruti perkataan mantan ibu mertuanya untuk pulang dan menyampaikan pesan sang mantan mertua. Kira - kira apa yang akan dibahas nanti malam?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# Night at Mansion's Kim

"Noona tumben mengundang kami untuk pertemuan keluarga seperti ini. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya ketika acara makan malam mereka selesai.

"Pelayan! Bawa anak - anak ke ruangan perpustakaan terlebih dahulu." Pelayan yang berada dibelakang heechul langsung menghampiri jaehyun dan sehun untuk dibawa ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Hajima halmonie... kenapa kami harus ke perpustakaan? Halmonie Harabojie eomma dan appa akan membicarakan apa sampai kami tidak boleh disini?" Jaehyun yang kritis memprotes perkataan halmonie cinderella nya.

"Kim Jaehyun, dengarkan kata halmonie mu ini. Hanya sebentar." Kini heechul menatap wajah jaehyun yang berdiri di samping nya.

"Arraseo. Kajja sehunie!" Jaehyun berjalan dengan angkuh mendahului pelayan dan sehun.

"Aigoo. Yeobo ah~ liat cara berjalan uri jaehyunie. Cara berjalan seorang Shim kan? Kkkkkk~" kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat cucu nya menirukan gaya Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat berjalan.

"Ekhm! Jangan lupa kyu, bahwa jaehyun pun memiliki darah kim!" Hangeng berucap dingin.

.

.

.

.

Sejak mendengar dari heechul bahwa kini jaejoong kembali mengandung benih shim changmin lagi membuat hangeng naik darah. Changmin baru enam bulan yang lalu bercerai dan jaejoong serta changmin pun belum kembali menikah. Walaupun mereka sudah kembali dekat sekitar 6 bulan terakhir ini, tapi tetap saja. Huh...

"Hyu...ng kenapa dari tadi wajah mu begitu datar eoh? Tidak biasanya. Wae?" Kini kyuhyun mulai bersikap normal kembali.

"Jaejoong hamil" heechul kini gantian berbicara. Sedangkan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya diam menunduk.

"Mwoya!" kyuhyun berteriak

"Jinjjayo?" sungmin bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar senang

"Jae kau hamil?" changmin menampilkan wajah shock nya.

Ketiga orang anggota keluarga shim ini berteriak dengan wajah yang kaget dan... eum gembira?

Jaejoong pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Changmin yang duduk tepat disamping jaejoong kemudian membalikkan badan jaejoong hingga kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Diangkatnya dagu jaejoong supaya dia bisa melihat wajah jaejoong.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan kim jaejoong?" Changmin berkata sambil menatap mata jaejoong mencari penjelasan.

Brughh! bantal sofa mendarat indah dikepala changmin. Pelaku pelemparan nya tentu saja mantan ibu mertuanya yang super sadis.

"Apa maksud mu berkata seperti itu Shim Changmin ssi? Kau meragukan anak yang jaejoong kandung hah?"

Huhhh... orang - orang mendengar perkataan heechul ini pasti merasa merinding. Perkataan cinderella ini begitu dingin dan oh jangan lupa tatapan tajam nan menusuk khas miliknya saat menatap changmin.

"Ani eomma. Aniyo... aku hanya kaget saja." Changmin cukup tergugup menjawab pertanyaan heechul.

"Ya sudah kita nikahkan saja mereka. Bereskan? Perkenalan dan pendekatan keluarga pun tidak perlu dilakukan karena kita sudah saling kenal lama. Sungmin ah, kau siapkan semuanya. Buat pesta semegah - megahnya. Karena..."

"Aniyo! Tidak akan ada pernikahan!" Kini hangeng lah yang angkat bicara.

"Hyung!" kyuhyun kaget bukan main mendengar kata hangeng.

"Oppa! Waeyo? Jaejoong sedang mengandung calon cucu kami. Anak changmin. Kenapa mereka tidak boleh menikah?" Kini sungmin ikut bicara.

"Jae, kejadian malam itu kah? Lang...sung jadi?" Changmin berbisik didepan bibir jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Hari ini jaejoong lebih banyak diam. Dia pun masih bingung dan shock. Bukan dia tidak ingin menikah dan memiliki anak dengan changmin lagi. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Baru enam bulan mereka kembali dekat namun. Aish! Gara - gara malam dimana mereka berdua mabuk, jadi berakhir seperti ini.

"Gomawo jae! Jeongmal gomawoyo. Chup!" Dengan pasti changmin mencium bibir jaejoong didepan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Yaa! Jangan cium anak ku sembarangan!" Dengan tegas hangeng menghardik changmin.

Semua orang terkaget dengan bentakan hangeng. Hangeng yang terlihat tenang dan pendiam selama ini, tiba - tiba berteriak seperti ini. Seperti nya kesalahan changmin begitu besar.

Bahkan dulu saat tragedi tujuh tahun yang lalu terjadi pun, hangeng marah dengan tidak berteriak melainkan langsung dengan tindakan. Tapi kini...

Hangeng berdiri dan menghampiri changmin dan menarik kerah baju changmin.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Anak sialan! Tidak cukup kah kau menghancurkan kehidupan anak ku tujuh tahun yang lalu hah? Sekarang ketika anak ku mulai dekat lagi dengan mu, bukan berarti kau bisa menghamili nya seenaknya!" Hangeng memukul tepat dirahang changmin. Hmm sedikit bergeser mungkin rahangnya.

Untung saja pertahanan changmin bagus, sehingga kini dia masih dapat berdiri tegak meskipun ngilu disekitar wajah nya.

"Hyung! Jangan karena kau appa nya joongie. Maka kau dapat mengatur hidup jaejoong." Kini kyuhyun berdiri didepan changmin. Menghalangi agar anak nya tidak dipukul lagi.

"Jangan lupa bahwa dulu kau menentang pernikahan mereka dan menghina anak ku Shim Kyuhyun ssi! Dan perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku tidak pernah mengatur hidup jaejoong seperti kau mengatur hidup anak mu itu. Aku selalu membebaskan hidup anak ku. Sampai - sampai aku mengizinkan anak ku untuk hidup menderita bersama anak brengsek mu itu."

"Oppa... jangan seperti ini. Eonnie, kita ini kan sudah mengenal lama, jadi..." sungmin yang mencoba membujuk hangeng dan heechul pun ucapan nya terpotong karena kata - kata heechul.

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu kehidupan jaejoong dan anak - anak nya lagi. Joongie, masuk lah ke kamar mu. Biar anak - anak nanti menyusul." Ucap heechul tanpa melihat sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini jaejoong hanya bisa menuruti kata - kata eomma dan appa nya. Jujur jaejoong pun masih ragu untuk kembali menikah dengan changmin. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini dia sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa ia mengandung anak changmin kembali. Dengan langkah gontai jaejoong menuju kamar nya dilantai dua.

"Jae tunggu!" Changmin berteriak ingin mengejar jaejoong. Namun langkah nya dihalangi oleh hangeng.

"Anak dan cucu - cucu ku dapat kami urus dengan baik. Tanpa seorang suami dan sosok seorang ayah pun jaejoong dan anak - anaknya bisa hidup dengan baik. Sekarang kalian pergi lah." Hangeng melepaskan tubuh changmin ketika jaejoong sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Han appa..." changmin menatap wajah hangeng dengan wajah semelas mungkin.

"Eonnie ah, jeballyo... biarkan changmin menebus semua dosa nya pada jaejoong dan anak - anak." Sungmin memegang tangan heechul

"Bukan seperti ini cara menebus dosa nya pada jaejoong. Tidak dengan menghamili nya lagi untuk dapat kembali menikah." Tegas hangeng

"Arraseo arraseo. Mungkin hari ini kalian terlalu lelah noona, hyung. Kami akan pulang agar kalian dapat beristirahat. Ketika kalian sudah tenang, kita bisa bahas masalah ini juga kebahagiaan cucu - cucu kita dan jaejoong. Kajja changmin ah, sungmin ah..." kyuhyun berbalik menghampiri sungmin dan menarik tangan changmin.

"Aku yang paling mengerti bagaimana jaejoong. Karena aku ibu nya. kembali dengan changmin hanya membuat luka - luka nya terbuka lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan heechul. Noonanya ini, walaupun galak dan kejam, namun masalah keluarga, dia akan menjadi orang yang berdiri paling depan untuk membela keluarga nya.

"Arraseo noona, kau ibu yang sangat hebat karena telah mengandung dan melahirkan putra yang hebat pula. Kami pamit. Annyeong~" kyuhyun merangkul bahu sungmin dan masih menarik tangan changmin menuju ke pintu rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa..." kini changmin dan kedua orangtua nya sudah sampai di Mansion Shim. Mereka berada di kamar kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Kapan kalian bercinta Shim Changmin?" Kyuhyun menatap changmin tajam.

"Igo... sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat kami keluar bersama dan kami mabuk. Dan... yah appa tahu sendiri lah." Changmin mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Mwo? Sekali melakukan dan langsung jadi? Daebak! Jinjja Daebak adeul!" Kyuhyun memandang changmin dengan tatapan kagum dan bangga.

"Yak! Kalian ini masih sempat - sempatnya bicara mesum."

"Minnie ah, bagaimana jika membuatkan changmin adik. Agar changmin dan kau tidak kesepian." Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya genit dengan tatapan lapar

"Andwae!"

"Shireo!"

Sungmin dan changmin berteriak tidak terima dengan perkataan kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Heenim noona dan han hyung tidak akan mengizinkan kau menikah lagi dengan jaejoong, changmin ah!"

"Tapi kita bisa mengusahakannya kyunie..."

"Tidak semudah itu sayang. Han hyung yang biasanya tenang saja bisa semarah itu. Aku tidak yakin..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anak - anak ku appa?" Suara changmin memelas.

"Molla... Sudah lah kembali ke kamar mu dan tidur. Kita pikirkan lagi besok. Sekarang biarkan appa dan eomma mu ini bercinta sepanjang malam."

"Pervert evil! Eomma tidur dengan mu saja. Kajja." Sungmin langsung berdiri menggandeng changmin.

"Yaa Bunny Ming! Shim Sungmin kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari jaejoong. Sedikit melupakan kejadian semalam yang membuat jaejoong tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi karena penasaran apa yang Bumonim nya bicarakan dengan orangtua changmin. Hari ini sehabis mengantar anak - anak ke sekolah mungkin akan sangat baik jika jaejoong kembali beristirahat karena badannya cukup lelah. Mungkin karena bawaan dari bayi yang dia kandung pasti mau tidak mau membuat emosi dan pikiran jaejoong sedikit tidak sinkron.

Diusap - usap perutnya yang sedikit menonjol sambil tangannya tetap memasak nasi goreng kimchi.

"Baby ah, eomma harus bagaimana eoh?" Jaejoong mengajak bicara bayi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja memasuki rumahnya setelah mengantar sekolah kedua jagoannya ketika langkahnya terhenti karena sang appa memanggil namanya.

"Joongie, ikut appa ke ruang baca. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan."

"Ne appa." Mau tidak mau jaejoong harus mengikuti appanya walaupun tubuhnya berteriak ingin diistirahatkan.

.

.

.

"Duduk lah nak" hanggeng menyuruh jaejoong untuk duduk disofa yang terletak didepan hanggeng.

"Ne appa. Appa kenapa serius sekali?" Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya

"Ini tentang mu dan changmin dan masa depan calon anak mu. Appa menolak changmin kembali menikahi mu. Apalagi dia menikahi mu karena terpaksa atau kasihan."

"Akupun masih bingung appa. Disatu sisi, aku masih trauma dengan ikatan pernikahan. Akan tetapi aku masih mencintai changmin, appa"

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, lalu appa harus bagaimana joongie? Appa hanya tidak ingin anak appa harus tersakiti lagi."

"Aku kira mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya selama tujuh tahun ini. Tapi entahlah. Aku pun masih ragu."

"Sayang, apa kau tidak kembali pada Kris saja? Tujuh tahun ini kalian kan…"

"aniyo appa, appa tahu pasti jawaban ku seperti apa. cukup aku memberikan harapan palsu pada Kris. Selama changmin masih ada di hati ku, maka hanya akan ada dia saja yang aku cintai appa."

"Arraseo, pikirkan lah matang – matang. Appa dan eomma mu hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia sayang."

"Arraseo appa. Terima kasih karena sudah selalu ada untuk ku dan anak – anak. Terima kasih karena selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan ku." Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluk hangeng.

"Sudah tugas appa sayang. Gwaenchana."

"Ne appa. Aku pamit ke kamar, badan ku lemas sekali rasanya."

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter sayang?"

"Aniyo, nan gwaenchana. Hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Baiklah, sana naik. Jika kau merasa makin tidak enak panggil lah eomma mu ne."

"ne appa. Aku tidur dulu ne. annyeong." Pamit jaejoong

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan dan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Badannya benar – benar tidak dapat diajak kompromi lagi. Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam sebelum jam makan siang. Dia harus memanfaatkan waktu tidurnya dengan baik. Jaejoong kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celananya, kemudian menon-aktifkan ponselnya dan jaejoong pun langsung menidurkan badannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan jaejoong masih tertidur pulas. Dengan sedikit tergesa heechul memasuki kamar jaejoong yang gelap. Dirabanya saklar didekat pintu dan betapa leganya dia melihat sang anak masih tertidur lelap.

'Halmonie, eomma adakah?"

"Ne chagi, eomma mu sedang tidur. Kajja kita keluar saja. Biarkan eomma mu istirahat."

"Ne halmonie." Jaehyun pun menuruti kata – kata sang nenek.

Tepat saat heechul menuruni tangga, telepon rumah berbunyi. Karena heechul yang paling dekat, maka dialah yang mengangkat telepon.

"Yeobseo, kediaman keluarga Kim."

"Eomma? Heechul eomma?"

"Waeyo changmin ssi?"

"Eomma kenpa memanggil ku begitu?"

"Tidak apa – apa. ada apa menelepon?"

"Ah, itu apakah jaejoong ada dirumah? Karena sejak siang aku menelepon dan….."

"Tenang saja. Dia masih tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan."

"Jinjja? Bagus lah jika dia ada dirumah. Apakah dia masih sakit? Mual atau pusing kah?"

"Itu pasti. Tapi tidak separah kemarin. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan anak ku."

"Eomma jebal jangan bicara seakan kita orang asing."

"Arraseo changmin ah. Maafkan eomma"

"Ne. Ah, Eomma bisa kah aku bertemu dengan jaejoong nanti malam? Kami harus membicarakan semuanya. Masa depan kami dan anak – anak kami."

"Eh, molla, kau bisa telepon hangeng saja. Karena semuanya dia yang mengatur. Eomma tidak bisa mengizinkan sembarangan. Apalagi semalam hangeng marah sekali pada mu kan?"

"Baiklah eomma, aku akan mencoba menelepon appa. Apa anak – anak sudah pulang sekolah"

"Ne, mereka baru selesai makan dan sedang mandi."

"Arraseo, gomawo eomma untuk informasinya. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Annyeong."

Usai menutup teleponnya, changmin kemudian memandangi wajah jaejoong yang tersenyum manis di wallpaper diponselnya.

'Jaejoong ah, neomu bogoshippo.' Lirih changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku eoh?" jaejoong yang baru bangun tidur sekitar pukul enam sore langsung mandi dan turun ke dapur untuk membantu eommanya yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan makan malam.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun ne? mianhe chagi, kau terlihat lelah dan nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Jadi eomma tidak tega membangunkan mu sayang."

"Huh, arraseo. Sini biar aku bantu menyiapkan. Eomma pasti lelah."

"aniyo, kau saja duduk disana. Atau kau bangunkan anak – anak mu. Tadi mereka tidur siang."

"Arraseo. Aku akan membangunkan anak – anak. Eomma minta lah pelayan untuk membantu mu."

"Ne, mereka sedang ke dapur belakang untuk mengambil bahan makanan."

"Arra arra. Terserah eomma saja. Jae, tadi siang changmin menelepon. Katanya ponsel mu mati."

"Changmin menelepon? Arraseo. Gomawo eomma."

Buru – buru jaejoong berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Entah mengapa mendengar nama changmin, hati jaejoong langsung berbunga – bunga. Bawaan bayi mungkin. Jaejoong langsung mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya tak sabar ingin menelepon changmin. Jika perlu, jaejoong ingin video call dengan changmin.

Setelah ponselnya menyala, jaejoong langsung menelepon dengan melakukan panggilan video call. Sempat menunggu hingga nada tunggu ke empat akhirnya jaejoong bisa melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya.

"Changmin ah bogoshippo. Ayo kita bertemu setelah makan malam. Aku akan membawa anak – anak untuk bertemu dengan mu juga."

"Jae sayang….."

"kau takut pada appa? Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mencari alasan pada appa dan eomma. Kau sekarang sedang dimana? Diparkiran kantor mu? Kau kan pulang? Kau akan makan malam dimana? Kau….."

"Sayang… biarkan aku bicara." Changmin mengecup layar ponselnya seakan – akan changmin sedang menciumnya.

"Nado bogoshippo jae. Aku akan menemui mu nanti. Dan yah, aku memang sedikit takut pada appa. Aku sudah didepan rumah. Rumah mu lebih tepatnya, karena kita akan malam bersama. Appa Han yang menyuruh ku datang. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi mencari alasan untuk bertemu dengan ku."

"Mwo jadi aku tidak harus. Ya kenapa baru bilang. Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu bicara panjang lebar tadi."

"Salah mu sendiri yang terus berbicara."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku? Kau mau bilang bahwa aku cerewet eoh?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Kesal!

"Sayang. Aku sudah di ruang makan. Aku akan ke kamar anak – anak. Katanya kau akan membangunkan anak – anak."

"Ah matta, aku lupa bahwa akan membangunkan anak – anak."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar anak – anaknya yang berada didekat tangga. Sambil berjalan pun, jaejoong masih melakukan video call dengan changmin. Dan saat jaejoong sudah berada didepan kamar anak – anak nya bertepatan dengan changmin yang baru sampai dilantai atas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang…." Changmin menghampiri jaejoong dan memeluk bahu nya.

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan video callnya dan balas memeluk pinggang changmin.

"Kajja kita bangunkan anak – anak." Changmin menuntun tubuh jaejoong untuk memasuki kamar anak mereka.

Mereka berjalan mendekati dua ranjang berukuran Queen size. Changmin kemudian melepaskan rangkulan nya dan duduk ditepi ranjang sehun. Sedangkan jaejoong memilih untuk tiduran disamping jaehyun. Dengan lembut jaejoong mengelus pipi putih anaknya. Beda lagi dengan changmin yang lebih memilih menciumi wajah manis anak nya.

"Chagia, irreona. Sudah saatnya makan malam"

"Appa? Appa kemari? Ayeyyy…." Sehun yang mendengar dan melihat wajah changmin langsung bersemangat bangun dari tidur cantiknya kemudian langsung menerjang tubuh appanya. Huh, sehun sangat rindu dengan appa nya. Padahal belum sampai dua puluh empat jam mereka berpisah.

"Aigoo anak manis appa begitu bahagia kah melihat appa nya berkunjung?"

"Ne! kajja appa kita makan. Hunnie sudah lapar. Tapi gendong ne? hihihi…"

"aigoo princess appa yang satu ini."

"Ya appa, sehunnie itu namja arra. Kajja." Sehun sudah memeluk leher changmin dan mengaitkan kaki nya di pinggang changmin. Manja sekali eoh?

"Sehun ah! Can you close your mouth? So noisy" jaehyun mengumpati adiknya yang sangat berisik. Sedangkan dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Kim Jaehyun. Stop talking like that and be polite honey." Jaejoong mengecup bibir jaehyun agar anaknya berhenti berkata kasar.

"Arraseo eomma, sorry." Jaehyun balas mengecup bibir eomma nya.

"ekhmm…. Bisa kalian hentikan acara kecup mengecupnya?"

"Bilang saja kau iri kan shim changmin?" jaejoong meledek changmin.

"….." Diam. Changmin tidak menjawab. Jaejoong yang kesal pun akhirnya memilih bangun dari acara tidurannya dan langsung menggendong tubuh jaehyun dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jae sayang turunkan jaehyun. Kau tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat." Teriak changmin

"..." Diam. Jaejoong pun membalas dengan diam dan tetap berjalan keluar kamar anak – anak tanpa menghiraukan perkataan changmin.

"Aigoo, eomma mu marah sayang. Kajja kita susul eomma dan hyung mu." Changmin langsung menggendong sehun dan berjalan cepat menyusul jaejoong dan jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae sayang? Jaehyunie, turun ne. Kasihan eomma mu."

"Eomma memangnya kenapa appa? Jaehyun melihat changmin dari balik bahu jaejoong."

"Ehm, eomma mu sedang hamil calon saeng kalian sayang. Jadi eomma tidak boleh…"

"Diam Shim Changmin! Kau jadi cerewet sekali sih."

Mereka pun sudah sampai diruang makan dan disana kedua orangtua jaejoong sudah menunggu. Heechul dan hangeng sama – sama memasang wajah datar ketika melihat changmin. Jaejoong yang sedang badmood tidak mempedulikan suasana yang terkesan mencekam ini.

"Selamat malam appa, eomma." Changmin mencoba menyapa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm, cepat duduk agar kita bisa memulai makan malamnya." Hangeng hanya berbicara pendek.

Changmin dan jaejoong pun akhirnya mendudukkan anak – anak mereka dikursi.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang, walaupun terdapat keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh si manis sehun. Sepertinya anak – anak pun sudah lupa apa yang appa mereka katakan tadi tentang calon saeng mereka tadi. Sehabis makan ini, mari kita berkumpul diruang keluarga. Ada yang ingin haraboji katakan pada kalian, ne haraboji. Jawab si kembar kompak. Hampir empat puluh lima menit keluarga Kim beserta satu Shim ini menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah duduk diruang keluarga dengan sang kembar duduk tenang dipangkuan changmin dan jaejoong.

"Jaehyun dan sehun. Kini kalian berdua akan memiliki seorang adik. Adik yang sedang dikandung oleh eomma mu."

"jinjjayo haraboji?"

"eomma, benarkah yang haraboji bilang?"

"ne sayang."

"ayeyy. Kita akan punya saeng hyungie…" sehun memegang tangan jaehyun erat dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"appa dan eomma kalian akan menikah minggu depan. Kalian setuju anak – anak?"

"ne haraboji, kami mau. Iya kan hyung?"

"Han appa? Benarkah?" changmin tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang barusan dia dengar.

"wae? Kau berubah pikiran tidak ingin menikah dengan jaejoong? Jika tidak mau, appa akan menikahkan nya dengan Kris….."

"aniyo appa, aku akan menikahi jaejoong." Ucap changmin yakin dan penuh dengan senyuman.

"Bilang pada orangtua mu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dalam satu minggu. Buktikan bahwa kalian benar – benar menerima jaejoong kali ini."

"Ne han appa, akan aku sampaikan pada eomma dan appa." Changmin menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Dan satu lagi. Kami ingin kalian tinggal disini sampai calon cucu kami lahir. Kami tidak ingin kejadian seperti dulu terulang."

"Ne? tidak sebaiknya kami tinggal sendiri appa? Agar kami mandiri."

"Kau berani membantah perkataan ku Shim Changmin?" Hangeng menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aniyo appa. Semua syarat dari appa, akan aku sanggupi. Gomawo appa." Buru – buru changmin menerima perkataan hangeng.

Changmin benar – benar senang sekali. Begitu pun jaejoong. Dalam hati jaejoong begitu bersyukur karena appa nya merestuinya dengan changmin untuk bersatu kembali. Tetapi karena jaejoong masih sedikit kesal dengan changmin jadi dia sengaja memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sayang? Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang." Jawab jaejoong datar

"Hei kau masih marah soal tadi eoh?"

"Aniya." Lagi - lagi jaejoong menjawab dengan singkat

"Arraseo." Changmin tidak berani melanjutkan kata – katanya takut membuat jaejoong makin kesal. Bisa gawat jika jaejoong marah dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang dan memberitahu kepada appa dan eomma."

"Hmm. Dan sampai hari pernikahan kalian, appa minta untuk kau tidak menemui jaejoong ataupun anak – anak."

"Tapi appa..." changmin mulai protes lagi

"Kau melawan lagi eoh? Jaejoong, apa kau tetap akan menikahinya? Namja pembangkang seperti ini yang kau cintai hah?"

"Ne appa, namja brengsek dan pembangkang ini yang aku cintai. Namja yang sudah membuat hidup ku hancur ini lah yang masih aku cintai sampai sekarang appa."

"Baiklah nak. Semua sudah diputuskan. Kau akan menikah dengan changmin minggu depan."

"Ne appa gomawo." Changmin dan jaejoong menjawab serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan changmin kini sedang duduk ditaman belakang mansion Kim. Changmin memeluk tubuh jaejoong dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Gomawo jae. Gomawo sayang sudah mau menerima ku kembali. Aku benar – benar bahagia sayang." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku pun senang min. semoga saja ini bukan kebahagiaan sesaat."

"Aku berjanji jae. Gomawo. Tapi aku bahkan belum melamar mu lagi sayang."

"Gwaenchana. Aku takut jika memakai lamaran yang romantis malah pernikahan kita tidak akan lama."

"Shh... jangan bicara seperti itu sayang."

Changmin melihat jam tangannya, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

"Sayang sebaiknya kau masuk dan aku akan pulang. Udara sudah mendingin. Aku bahkan belum mandi dan ganti baju."

"Aigoo iya, aku lupa. Jja kau pulang lah."

Jaejoong kini melepaskan pelukan changmin dan bangkit berdiri. Changmin pun ikut berdiri kemudian menuntun jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka sudah berada diujung tangga.

"Tidak usah diantar, kau langsung naiklah. Chu…." Changmin mengecup kening jaejoong.

"Jalgayo. Saranghae jae."

"Nado saranghae." Mereka saling melempar senyum. Kemudian changmin berjalan menuju pintu utama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin pun pulang ke rumah dan langsung menuju kamar orangtuanya.

"Appa! Eomma!" Changmin masih memiliki sopan santun untuk mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya

Tidak lama Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu dan kyuhyun hanya memakai bathrobe saja, rambutnya pun masih basah. Habis mandi mungkin.

"Appa…" changmin langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

"Han appa menerima ku menjadi menantunya lagi. Minggu depan kami menikah. Han appa meminta appa dan eomma untuk menyiapkan semuanya." Changmin menceritakannya tanpa jeda.

"Benarkah itu nak? Kenapa Han hyung begitu cepat berubah pikiran? Kemarin kan dia menentang. Tidak masalah buat kami untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

"Molla appa, aku tidak mengerti. Dan appa, sampai tanggal pernikahan kami. Aku tidak boleh menemui jaejoong. Setelah menikah pun kami akan tinggal di Mansion Kim sampai anak kami lahir. Sejujurnya aku tidak setuju appa..."

"Yaa shim changmin! Kau itu harusnya bersyukur dan jangan banyak mengeluh. Sudah turuti saja kemauan han hyung."

"Ne Arraseo appa." Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish jangan mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu. Kau menjijikan tahu. Sudah sana, kau istirahat dulu."

"Ne appa. Aku istrihat dulu. Eomma kemana?" Changmin membuka sedikit pintu kamar orangtuanya dan langsung ditahan oleh kyuhyun.

"Eomma mu lelah. Sana cepat tidur."

"Appa jebal, aku tidak ingin punya adik. Arraseo! Aku akan memberi mu banyak cucu asal kau tidak memberi ku adik lagi."

"Mollayo, kau kan tahu bibit keluarga shim itu sangat unggul. Apalagi eomma mu sudah tidak memakai kontrasepsi lagi. Bisa saja kan jika nanti eomma mu hamil….." jwab kyuhyun dengan enteng tanpa beban.

"Sampai eomma hamil. Aku tidak akan mengakui mu sebagai appa ku lagi dan jangan harap bertemu dengan cucu – cucu mu lagi! Huh..."

Changmin langsung meninggalkan kamar orangtuanya.

"Yaaa! Kau dasar anak nakal." Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Namun tersenyum.

'Tetap kau anak ku seorang changmin ah. Karena Rahim eomma mu telah diangkat bertepatan dengan kelahiranmu.' Ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah hari yang ditunggu – tunggu. Setelah hampir seminggu changmin tidak bertemu dengan jaejoong serta anak – anak. Akhirnya mereka dipertemukan di altar. Setelah hampir delapan tahun yang lalu mereka mengucap janji setia dan kini mereka mengucap janji setia lagi. Bukan di luar negeri seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu, namun ini dilakukan di Pulau Jeju. Bukan di Sebuah Gereja, namun di Ballroom Hotel milik jaejoong. Jangan lupakan bahwa jaejoong masih memiliki beberapa perusahaan untuk anak – anak nya kelak.

Tidak seperti delapan tahun yang lalu, yang hanya dihadiri orangtua dan keluarga dekat jaejoong serta beberapa teman dekat changmin. Kini, acara pernikahan mereka pun dihadiri oleh Orangtua changmin, Anak – anak mereka, Keluarga Park dengan pewaris mereka Jongin dan tidak ketinggalan rekan bisnis Kedua keluarga. Ya tidak semua rekan bisnis, hanya yang kenal dekat saja.

Dan changmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat Henry. Namja yang dia ingat sebagai Atasan dari mantan istrinya Victoria. Jaejoong mengenalkannya sebagai sepupu jauhnya. Sepupu dari pihak ayahnya yang tinggal di China, namun memiliki perusahaan di Korea.

Henry menyalami changmin dan sedikit berbisik yang hanya akan didengar oleh changmin.

"semuanya akan aku jelaskan. Tapi ini semua tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan jaejoong hyung. Dia tidak tahu apa – apa dan jangan sampai dia pun tahu. Kita bisa bIcara lain waktu. Dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Henry tersenyum tulus.

"Arraseo, Gomawo..." changmin pun membalas dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Hyung chukkae. Semoga ini awal kehidupan baru kalian. Aku berdoa yang terbaik buat mu" henry memeluk jaejoong.

"Henry ah kau datang? Terima kasih Henry..." jaejoong memeluk henry erat. Sepupu yang paling dekat dengan jaejoong dan yang paling peduli pada jaejoong. Walaupun mereka hanya berkomunikasi via telepon, namun tidak membuat hubungan persaudaraan mereka terputus.

"selamat berbahagia Hyung..." henry akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari jaejoong dan sambil tersenyum dia pergi dari jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan mewah ini pun berakhir dengan bahagia. Kini jaejoong dan changmin sudah berada di balkon Kamar Hotel tempat mereka menyelenggarakan Acara Pernikahan mereka.

"Are you happy now?" jaejoong bertanya pada changmin

"Really happy..." jawab changmin dengan senyuman paling tampan yang di punya. Dan itu hanya jaejoong yang bisa menikmatinya. Karena diluar rumah ketika tidak dengan bersama keluarganya. Changmin tetap pria tampan nan dingin. Ckckck...

"You're my everything, Now and Forever. Saranghae Shim Jaejoong. Chu~" changmin memeluk pinggang jaejoong dengan mesra sambil mengecup manis bibir jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Shim Pabbo Changmin..." jaejoong kembali menggoda changmin.

"arraseo... arraseo... Aku lah Shim Changmin yang Bodoh yang akan terus mencintaimu. Saranghae Saranghe Saranghae..."

"Ya dan aku lebih bodoh karena aku juga mencintai Orang Bodoh seperti diri mu itu..." jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya didada changmin yang sedikit terbuka karena hanya memakai Bathrobe.

"Manja eoh?" changmin memeluk jaejoong erat. Sambil menciumi rambut jaejoong yang basah. Ya mereka habis mandi bersama. Berendam dan saling berpelukan. How sweet right?

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami lagi, Min..." jaejooong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap changmin.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah terulang lagi sayang."

Chupp... chup... chup... chuup... chuppp... Chupp... Changmin mengecupi dengan mesra Kedua mata jaejoong, lanjut ke hidung mancung jaejoong, lalu kedua pipi mulus jaejoong dan berakhir dibibir merah jaejoong.

Biarkan mereka saling membagi Cinta. Cinta memang Buta tidak mengenal Gender. Biarlah mereka menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui. Karena mereka lah menjalaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halmonie, kenapa kami tidak boleh tidur dengan appa dan eomma?" Tanya si cerewet sehun pada Cinderella Halmonienya.

"berikan lah waktu untuk orangtua mu sayang. Kan mereka juga ingin saling bermanja – manja berdua."

"Heenim sayang, control kata – kata mu sayang. Belum saatnya dia mendengar."

"Arra arra. Kajja tidur. Besok kita kan berlibur ke Monaco. Yeyyyy..." kini giliran halmonienya yang terus berceloteh tentang liburan keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Monie..." Tanya jaehyun sedikit berbisik

"Ne chagi?" sungmin menjawab jaehyun yang sedang bersandar manja didekapan halmonie bunny nya.

"Bojie kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? Aku takut..."

"Yaa Shim Kyuhyun! Hentikan menatap cucu ku seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut..." sungmin langsung menatap wajah suaminya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dia tidur diatas dada mu sayang. Di tempat biasa aku..."

"Geumanhae Kyu... awas saja bila kau berani melanjutkan... jangan harap dekat – dekat dengan ku... cepat tidur, besok kita harus pergi ke Monaco kan jika kau tidak lupa."

"Arraseo..." kyuhyun harabojinya yang terkenal dingin sama seperti appanya ternyata takut dengan ancaman halmonienya? Dan astaga, harabojienya pun mempoutkan bibirnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh eommanya, sehun dan halmonie bunny nya.

Keluarga yang sangat indah kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Hidup adalah Pilihan. Kalian ingin Menderita atau Bahagia itu pun sebuah Pilihan. Jika kalian ingin bahagia, maka kejar lah kebahagian itu, sesulit apapun yang harus kalian hadapi. Berjuanglah bersama agar Kebahagian itu bisa terwujud.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally...!**

**My First Chapter's Story END!**

**Thank you buat semua reader yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini. Harusnya End ya di Chapter kemarin, tapi aku pun masih ganjal, karena gak semuanya End. Chap Ini pun sebenarnya tidak. Hampir 4 bulan mengerjakan FF Finale Chap ini dan akhirnya berhasil juga. **

**Tapi ini berakhir Happy ending seperti yang kalian harapkan dan aku mengabulkan itu. Hihihi...**

**Last word... REVIEW JUSEYO...**

**SARANGHAE**

**-XOXO-**


End file.
